The Life of Leah Clearwater (part 2 of The Stories of Leah Clearwater)
by leeleeclearwater
Summary: This follows Leah Clearwater's life after the saga has ended. What does her future hold with Hunter. Children, Love, Loss, Heartache, Anger, Confusion? Guess you'll have to read to find out. Do the Volturri return? One will not know.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

Now that the battle is over, who knows how long it may last. But, now there are more questions that need answers; and the possibilites are endless. The future is unclear but it's time for some happiness.

Hunter Emerson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally Leah had everything she needed. She had a loving family, who had adopted her into it. She'd forged friendships we'd never have imagined. She made amends with The Cullens. She and Emily were starting to talk again. Things were going to be great...

Jacob Black  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where was life going to go now? There were so many roads ahead, which one's would we drive down. Would we follow a map, or get lost and enjoy the adventure. All I knew was, I was going to ride in a convertible with the top down, and let my hair blow freely in the breeze. It was about time I enjoyed my life.

Leah Clearwater  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was so nice adding more memebers to our family. Family is not created by blood, but by bonds. These are some of the most amazing people I've ever met. I'm proud to have them as part of our family.

Carlisle & Esme Cullen.

To see my daughter happy once again, made my life complete. She'd been hurting for so long. She was mulling through life alone. Now she had the glow back I always remember. Her beautiful eyes once again had that sparkle. Her smile was sincere, and no longer forced. I had my Leah.

Sue Clearwater


	2. I've made amends Well, some at least

**Chapter 1 - I've made amends, well some at least.**

I kept walking along the highway, unaware of what direction I was heading in. It had become dark out, and I was alone. Back in La Push, Seth had just walked in the front door of the house. "Charlie, dinner's almost done." Our mom called out. "Not Charlie, but one of the other men who you need to feed." Seth said smirking. My mom ran out of the kitchen grabbing Seth, and pulled him close hugging him tightly. "Oh God I'm glad you're safe." She squeezed him tightly, and he hugged her back, "Yeah. They decided Renesmee wasn't a threat. "She smiled holding him at arm's length now examining him. "Well I'm glad everyone is safe. Come get something to eat." She pulled him into the kitchen, and made him two sandwiches. He devoured them instantly, "Thank you mom." She just smiled happy to have him home, and safe. My mom sat down at the table, looking at him, "Where's your sister?" He shrugged, "I'm not sure. She's probably collecting herself. She was really upset." My mom let out a soft sigh, getting up to finish cooking dinner.

I must have walked several miles. I found myself back once again at the Cullen's property. I walked down the edge of the long driveway, and then ducked into the woods. I walked along the river for a while. I quietly phased, after tying my clothes to my leg. I moved quietly so I wouldn't disturb anyone. The house had lights on now, which I could see in the distance. I could hear the voices from inside. I laid down by the river's edge, and watched everything around me. I still didn't trust The Volturri. It was the least I could do for the Cullen's. I had been a complete and, utter bitch to them. They hadn't done anything to deserve the way I treated them.

I decided I wouldn't stay long. I just needed to make sure they were truly free to live. I felt horrible the way I had acted towards them before. If they only knew how sorry I truly was, and how sincere my feelings towards them were now. It was amazing how quickly my feelings towards them, were turned around. They were a strong knit family. They weren't out to harm anyone. Renesmee was asleep in Bella's arms. Edward sat quietly beside her, gently stroking Bella's hair. Emmett and, Rosalie were having a conversation with, Carlisle, and Esme. Jasper and, Alice sat there looking at one another, having their own private moment. I imagined what life would be like once I left the area. I wondered how Hunter would go on without m. What would the story be he was told? I knew once I truly broke free of Jacob's pack, they'd never hear my thoughts again. I would be safe unless they sent someone looking for me. I whined softly as the cold night air blew through my fur. Usually I didn't feel cold, but the events of the day, had left me beyond exhausted. My body was barely hanging on.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I caught a familiar scent. Beside me Rosalie sat there holding clothing, and a sandwich. I shook my head coming around. She looked at me, giving a small smile. "Please don't leave. Just hear me out. I brought some clothes for you, and food. Edward heard your thoughts. He became concerned. He told Esme, and I overheard the conversation. I realized you, and I are about the same size. I wanted you to have something warm to wear. I know you stay warm naturally, you know being wolf and such. I understand if you don't trust me." I looked at her, realizing we were very much alike. She was misjudged, just like I was. I dared to test the waters, and gently nudged her hand with my head. She sat there rather shocked, and then a smile spread across her face. "Would you like to come inside?" I shook my head no. I had no right imposing on them. She nodded understanding, "Well would you like to at least talk? I'm willing to listen." I nodded agreeing to talk with her. I started to stand up when she caught me off guard, "Leah, I need to apologize for how I acted. I'm sorry I was so rude to Jacob. He really is a great guy." She smiled sheepishly. I nodded accepting the apology. I started to go behind some trees. "Are you leaving?" she called out after me. I phased back, and put on the clothes she had given me.

I walked back out in my human form looking at her. I must look horrible. "They fit you perfectly. I'm so glad. It was the least I could do." I smiled, "Thank you. I really appreciate it." I sat back down beside her. I'd never had been this close to a vampire in my human form. Rosalie didn't post any threat towards me. It felt like the old times when I used to hang out with Emily. "So you're leaving. I'll be sad to see you go. Any idea as to where you'll go?" she asked looking rather sad. I shook my head, "All I know is I can't stay here. It's too dangerous for everyone. It's too dangerous for," I went quiet momentarily. "It will be too dangerous for whom?" she pressed on. "Hunter. He's my imprint. If I hang around, it's too dangerous for him. I don't want him to get hurt." That's when it happened. A noise I had no idea where it came from, surrounded us. Someone was gasping for air. I was gasping for air. The heavy sobs made it absolutely impossible to catch my breath. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Leah calm down please. Slow deep breaths. Come on." Rosalie's soft voice pleaded, fear hidden just beneath it. I tried to calm down, but I was unable to. I was giving up everything I'd ever know. I was breaking someone's heart, like someone had done to mine. I couldn't stop the sobs. In between each sob, I tried to speak, "I…I'm…so…sorry. I…I…was…so…cruel." She gently touched my hand, with some hesitation. "Calm down please." I couldn't calm down though. This caused me to panic even more. More tears fell, and then the gasps stopped as everything went black.

"Carlisle is she alright?" a soft feminine voice asked. "Well she's a little under weight, and a bit pale. From what I can see though, she's going to be fine. She's just exhausted. It appears as though her body couldn't take any more stress, nor could her mind." Rosalie spoke timidly, "I tried to calm her down, but she was so upset. I've never seen her like that. She's always so quiet, and serious. She was just hyperventilating, and then passed out." Carlisle nodded, "Hyperventilating causes one to pass out due to lack of oxygen." Someone's cold hand touched my cheek, "Well someone needs to call Sue, and Charlie." Esme spoke softly. "I will stay with her." Esme smiled softly looking at my semi unconscious body. "Momma, is Jacob's friend going to be ok?" Renesmee asked. "Yes sweetie." Bella replied taking Renesmee upstairs to sleep. I tried to hold on, but the darkness sucked me back in.

Edward greeted Charlie, and my mom as they approached the front door. "Where is she?" my mom asked. She still wasn't completely comfortable being at the house. "She's resting on the couch. My mother is sitting with her. Carlisle examined her, and said she was ok. It appears as though she's just exhausted, and it caught up with her." My mom sighed, "So what exactly happened?" Edward showed them to the living room, "My sister Rose was speaking with her when, she just passed out on her." Charlie kept an arm around my mom's waist, as they followed Edward into the living room.

"Hello Charlie, Sue. I've checked her over. She can go home, as soon as she wakes up. I'm not super concerned about this. I think the stress of school, probably had something to do with all of this. She's been resting for some time now. It appears she may have suffered from a panic attack. She wasn't able to stop hyperventilating, and passed out. Once she's awake, you can take her home." Carlisle's gentle voice trailed off. Warm hands touched my face, "Oh Leah, its mom sweetie. Charlie came with me ok." I tried to open my eyes, but they weren't cooperating.

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you so much for taking care of her." My mom smiled at them. Charlie was he one hovering over my mom. Slowly I stirred once more, "Mmm my head. Where am I?" My mom along with Esme, and Rose smiled when I finally came around. Esme, Rose, along with my mother were all gathered around me. "You're in the Cullen's house." My mom spoke. "How are you feeling?" Esme asked. I slowly opened my eyes looking around, "Ugh I feel tired." Carlisle stood beside Charlie at a distance. They were looking at the television. "Can we go home please?" Carlisle walked over, "Yes you may. Just take it easy. Rest, eat, and fluids." My mom looked at me, "You've heard him." I nodded sitting up. "Alright let's get you home. Thank you again to all of you." Rose smiled at me. Esme, and Carlisle walked us to the door.

We were back at the house in La Push, when my mom gently shook me. "Leah it's time to wake up. We're home now." I stretched climbing out and went straight inside. Seth practically knocked me over hugging me. "I'm so glad to see you. I was so worried something had happened to you." My mom walked in with Charlie, and hung up her jacket. "Leah go get to bed Hun. You need your rest." Seth put an arm around my shoulder, and walked me to my room. I was confused as to what was going on. Once we were in the room, I kicked off my sneakers, and Seth shut my door. I laid down, and he sat on the edge of my bed. "Why did you go to the Cullen's? That really shocked us all to hear you were there." I took a minute to take a deep breath. "So who's all of us exactly?" Seth shrugged shyly, "The whole pack does. When we didn't know where you were, phone calls went out." I sighed, "I needed to apologize, and make sure they were safe." Seth looked at me, "You apologized? Wow Leah that's great. Make sure they were safe though? The Volturri left. What happened if someone was waiting for them, you could have really been hurt?" I looked at him, "Then I would have died for what I was created to do. Keep people safe. Mom would have had to tell Hunter, a story. It didn't matter if nothing attacked me." Seth looked at me, "Leah what are you talking about?" I sighed, "I was going to run away. Start a new life somewhere else. I was going to give Hunter a new, normal life." Seth looked at me, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye. You would hurt me? Hurt all of us like that. Hunter needs you. You're his life." I started to cry again. Seth leaned over and hugged me, "Sis I love you. But you can't leave like that. We need you here. I need you here. Listen get some sleep for now. I will check on you later." He stood up, and left me alone. I was really going to leave everyone. That was my plan. I don't know how I would have done it. I slowly drifted off to sleep, with a knot in my stomach.

Hunter had driven down from Port Angeles to visit. He parked behind my truck, and grabbed his bag and headed inside. "Hi there stranger," Charlie smiled. "Long time no see it seems like. Keeping busy?" Hunter smiled, "Yeah that's what you can say. Family, work, you know how it goes." Charlie nodded, "Oh yeah. We've been ok. Not too busy luckily at work. Sue's had it quiet at work also. It's nice though. It's given us some time to relax." My mom had just come home from grocery shopping. She walked in with a couple of bags. Hunter was quick to help her. He brought the bags into the kitchen, helping unpack them. "Thank you Hunter. You didn't have to unpack them." He smiled, "It's the least I could do. I hope you had a good Christmas." My mom smiled, and nodded, "Yeah it was very nice." He smiled, "Well I felt bad, and I didn't really know what to get you and Charlie for a gift. I was thinking maybe both of you would like a nice night out. I did get you're a gift certificate to a nice restaurant up in Port Angeles. I was thinking you could spend the night at my house, after having dinner. I wouldn't want you having to drive all the way home. "My mom smiled, "That was so sweet of you, thank you Hunter." Charlie walked out hearing Hunter, "Thank you. I really appreciate that." He smiled, "Well I'm glad. So where's my lady, if I may ask?" My mom smiled faintly, "She's resting. She ended up not feeling too well. She overworked herself. She's going to be ok. We had her checked out. She's to rest, and take it easy." Hunter nodded, "Alright that's fine. I will keep an eye on her."

As I continued to sleep, I was lost amongst my dreams. I walked into a rather large white room. It had off white paint on the walls. The carpet was wall to wall, and colored beige. There were several couches along the walls. They were fancy looking, but showed their age. There were intricate designs carved into the wood on the arms of the couches. The cushioning was also a creamy white color. There were beautiful mahogany tables, each holding a box of tissues. I continued to look around, taking in everything. In the back of the room was a closed casket. It was beautifully polished mother of pearl color. On pillars around the casket sat multiple arrangements of flowers. I wondered who had died, and then I wondered if I was back at my father's funeral again. As I stood there examining the casket, I heard voices behind me. Quietly an older man opened a set of French doors, and stepped in moving out of the way. Seth and Hunter entered first. Then Charlie and my mom entered after them. Seth stifled a sniffle. Hunter's eyes were red; his skin was pale as though he was ill. They formed a line standing beside one another. People quietly started filing in the room, forming a line. I didn't recognize some of them. Then I saw familiar faces. I really was confused once I saw pack members showing up. Emily and Sam had walked in with Billy. Emily walked over to Hunter, and just hugged him, and you could tell she had been crying. Their voices were muffled. I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. The pack hung around for a bit, taking seats on the couches.

Other family members from mine, and Hunters came in as well. I made my way over to the casket, which was now open. I hadn't noticed that it had been opened by someone. I decided to see who was inside of it. Once I saw inside my legs buckled and I quickly grabbed on to it, trying to keep myself up. It was my lifeless body I was staring at. My hands rested on my stomach, one placed on top of the other. I couldn't understand what had happened. I quickly turned around to ask my mom what was going on. She and the others were gone. I quickly looked around the room. When I turned back to the casket, it was gone. I was standing in a cemetery now. There was a headstone with my name on it. I started running through the cemetery screaming. I was begging for someone to save me. Hunter quickly woke me up, and turned on the bedside lamp. "Leah baby, it's ok I'm here. Wake up you're safe." I came around, my eyes darting around the room, making sure I was truly home. "Breathe. Deep breathes. You're safe here with me." He pulled me into his arms, wrapping his arms around me. I laid my head against is chest. "I will hold you while you sleep. Just relax." I calmed down and let the drowsiness, pull me back into sleep.

The next morning I woke up, and blue eyes were staring at me. "You look a little better, then when you first woke up. You're still a bit pale though." He smiled softly at me. "Are you hungry?" he asked lying on his side propping his head up with his hand. I didn't respond, "Well young lady?" he smirked. "I'm a little hungry." Hunter climbed off the bed, kissing me gently. "Take a shower, get dressed. Meet me in the kitchen." He left me to get ready, while he made breakfast. I showered and dressed quietly. I slowly ran the brush through my hair, and went to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror; dark circles framed my eyes like a pair of glasses.

As I walked into the kitchen, Hunter was leaning against the counter drinking a cup of coffee. Once he saw me, he set down his coffee mug on the counter. He reached out for me pulling me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist taking in his cologne. God he smelt so good. "Alright love to the task at hand your breakfast. What would you like to eat?" I gently rested my head on his shoulder, "Just a bowl of cereal. I don't have much of an appetite." Hunter smiled kissing the top of my head, "No worries babe. You've had a rough night's sleep. He carefully reached up grabbing a bowl, and set it down for me. I slowly and reluctantly let go of him, to pour myself some cereal. He retrieved the milk from the refrigerator, and poured it over my cereal. I took the bowl, and sat down at the table and started to eat. "What no sugar?" Hunter asked. I shook my head no. "You're sweet enough as you are." Hunter moved across the kitchen, and joined me at the table. He looked at me smiling, "Well it's "Our" New Years Eve. What would you like to do?" I shrugged, "I have no idea. Maybe we can head down to the beach. Just spend some time together." He picked up my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across my knuckles, "Why Ms. Clearwater is you proposing a date." I laughed, "Why yes I am." I let my eyes wonder, and they stopped on my dad's chair. Hunter gently picked up my hand taking it within his, "Hey you sure you're ok?" I looked at him, "Yeah the dream really bothered me." He sighed, "Babe it was only a dream I promise."

The afternoon passed quietly into the evening. Hunter smiled at me reaching for my hand, "Let's get going. Let your parents have the house to all to themselves." They were quietly watching the television when we left. When we arrived at the beach, Hunter laid out a blanket on the sand. I sat down, and he sat behind me pulling me against him. I rested my head against his chest. I could hear his heart start to beat faster. His breathing quickened as well. I grinned knowing I caused this reaction in him, as he caused the same feelings in me. I had not felt this happy in a long time. To have someone you were so in sync with, it was truly amazing. His fingers gently grazed my neck, as he moved my hair exposing my neck. His lips gently danced along my neck. I let my head gently roll to the side. He continued to plant soft kisses along my neck, moving to just below my ear. My muscle twitched, and Hunter felt it against his lips. He spoke softly, "Mmm Mr. Emerson are you trying to distract me." He let out a soft chuckle, "Oh not distract you, but seduce you." I blushed feeling my face heat up. He pulled his lips away, "We need behave, we're in public." His smirk told all too well.

Hunter gently let me go, and moved so he was sitting in front of me. His legs were crossed, his hands sat gently on top of his knees. I looked at him, letting a grin form on my face. "What are you doing?" I asked never taking my eyes off of him. He reached for my right hand, taking it in his. He looked down at his watch. "Well there's still a few minutes left in the day." I raised an eyebrow. "Just listen no talking, alright?" I nodded. "Here it goes. Leah the first time I ever laid eyes on you, my heart stopped. I regretted never getting your number. I knew you were the girl I would marry. The person I would spend forever with. There was a way your eyes told me. Our souls spoke to one another on that day. Now I have you. Every day I wake up and realize I'm the luckiest man alive on the Western Sea Board. I'm glad that I will spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, beyond words able to describe it. You've made this an amazing year for me. I look forward to creating, a memorable new year with you." I smiled, and pulled his face to mine, gently kissing him. He looked at his watch, "Well Happy New Years beautiful." He gently pushed me onto my back, hovering atop of me. Slowly he started kissing me again. He laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. As we laid there, our eyes slowly shut as we kissed. The sounds of the waves were a perfect way to cover any noise we might make. After some time, he looked at me and smiled, "I love you." I slowly let myself drift off to sleep in his arms. We just had the most amazing night together, and there were many more to come.


	3. If only you knew what I'd gone through

**Chapter 2 - If only you knew what I'd gone through.**

When I finally came around, I was confused as to where we were. Hunter smiled at me, "Good morning beautiful. Don't panic. We're in your room. It became really chilly, so I decided to bring you home. I know you've been exhausted. I don't know why but, that's not the point. I wanted you to be warm, and get the rest you needed." He smiled at me. "I do stay warm at a constant 108 degrees." Hunter nodded, "I know that but, I don't think of that. I see my girlfriend who's just physically drained. So I just did some simple addition, and decided to do what I felt was best." I smiled because I didn't have any way of explaining why I was exhausted. I couldn't tell him what happened. I could see it just going horribly, "Hey Hunter, so I was almost killed in a battle with insanely powerful vampires. They were ready for a fight to the death, until they listened to us." I laid there explaining this to him in my head. He watched my quietly, "I'm not trying to rush anything but, when do you want to head back to Port Angeles?" I looked at him, "Maybe later today, or early tomorrow." Hunter nodded, "Alright. Let's just see if your mom minds us leaving this evening?" I nodded, "Sounds good."

We had showered, dressed, and packed up the car with all of our stuff. I had packed up some stuff I was going to take back with me. My mom pulled up as Hunter put the box in the trunk. She had just shut off her car and was climbing out, "You two are heading back now?" Hunter shut the trunk shaking his head, "Just wanted to be ready to go when it was time. We're heading home later. We wanted to spend the rest of the morning, and afternoon with you." She smiled, "Well you're both invited to dinner at Charlie's this evening before you head back. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee will be there. Jacob will probably be there as well." Hunter smiled, "That sounds really nice. I can help you cook." This made my mom very happy, "This will be nice. After dinner you can take off from Charlie's." Hunter and I both nodded. "Alight then. We should get over there at 4:00pm. My mom gently patted Hunters shoulder and, then quietly headed inside. He looked at me, "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet." I nodded, "I'll be back." I kissed his cheek softly and, left. Hunter headed inside with my mom. I went to the beach. I sat down in the sand, pulling my knees to my chest and, wrapped my arms around them. I just needed to be alone for a little bit. Hunter had said something that caught me off guard. It kept repeating, "We're heading home." It just sounded so strange. He was my perfect companion. That's why I imprinted on him. What was wrong with me?

I continued to sit there for a while. I mulled things over in my head. How could I let Hunter meet Bella, Edward, and Renesmee? "A penny for your thoughts?" Hunter asked sitting down beside me. I looked up rather startled. "A what?" I had no idea what he had said. "A penny for your thoughts? It's just an expression." I shook my head, "I wasn't born yesterday. I've heard it before. I just didn't hear you." He looked at me, "What's with the attitude. All I was trying to do was explain something." I shook my head, "I don't have an attitude alright. I just have a lot on my mind." Hunter gently placed his hand on my back, "I'm here to listen." I sighed, "It's really nothing. Don't worry about it." He carefully turned my head so I was looking at him. "Leah it's my job as your boyfriend to worry about you." I pulled away, "I can't talk and, well I don't want to talk about alright?" Hunter looked at me a bit taken back. "What the hell is going on? You've never spoken to me like this before." I looked at him, "Well I guess there's a first for everything. " Hunter just looked at me speechless. "I love MY Leah. Not THIS Leah." I looked at him, and could see the pain I had just caused him. "Leah you can't leave me in the dark. We have a life together. I don't keep any secrets from you. Please be honest with me."

It took about ten minutes before I spoke. "Hunter, I don't know where to begin?" He shrugged, "Where ever you feel comfortable." I sighed. This was going to kill me. I bit my lip then let go letting out a long sigh, "Well a lot has happened in the last month. I have to tell you the truth now. There was supposed to be a battle between good, and bad," I paused on the word I dreaded saying. Hunter looked at me, "Leah you can't scare me away." I took a deep breath, "They thought Renesmee, Charlie's granddaughter was an immortal child. Quick version immortal children aren't allowed to live. Anyways the Cullen's gathered all these vampires to witness on the child's behalf. Well all the wolves stood behind them as well. We thought it was going to be a battle to the death." Hunter looked at me, "So I would have lost you." I gave a timid nod confirming the answer he already knew. "So you weren't going to say goodbye?" I sighed, "I didn't have it in me to say goodbye." He looked at me, "So how would have I found out? I'd get a phone call from your mom?" I nodded shyly acknowledging him, "When I told her to tell you some story, I could tell she didn't agree. I was going to write a letter, but I didn't know what to say. I tried to call you. I couldn't risk your life though. I care too much about you." Hunter got to his feet and walked down to the shoreline.

I hesitated before getting to my feet. Hunter just stared off at the waves. I walked down beside him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I laid my head against his shoulder, "Hunter I couldn't stand knowing you were going to lose me. I couldn't hurt you." He quickly moved, so he could look directly at me, "You didn't want to hurt me." He scoffed, "Leah you lied to me. You were going to have your mom lie to me, even when she didn't want to." I felt a knot in my stomach grow gradually. This hollowness slowly filled my chest. Then my heart suddenly felt like a hundred pound weight. "Hunter please just listen to me." He looked at m, "Any other lies? Just tell me everything now. "I sighed, "There's nothing else to tell you ok." He looked at me, "No more lies. That's good. I can't believe you lied to me. Only one person has ever lied to me, you're that one person." I felt my heart slowly come apart. The strings that held it together slowly were coming undone. "Hunter I'm," He cut me off, "Leah don't. I will see you back at the house." He walked off leaving me alone on the beach once again.

I waited until it was almost time to head to Charlie's house. I walked back inside, and made sure one last time I had what I needed. I grabbed the keys to my dad's truck, and slipped on my jacket. I walked out and unlocked the driver's side door, and slid in. I tried starting the truck, but nothing happened. I tried again and again but no life came from the old truck. Panic started to set in. I let my forehead rest against the steering wheel, and called Jacob. "Hey Leah, this is a surprise. What's up?" I let out a sigh, "How quick can you get to my hou…, my mom's house?" I waited for him, "Probably about ten minutes in wolf form." I quickly responded, "Perfect. Please com I need your help." Jacob was moving, I could hear the rustling of his clothes through the phone. "Alright I'm on my way." He hung up, and I tossed my phone on the seat beside me.

A familiar voice was beside me, filling the space between the open door and my seat. "Hey stranger. So what's going on?" I sighed, picking up my head, "It won't start." He opened the hood, and looked it over. I tried to start it again. There was no response what so ever. He shut the hood, and walked over to me. "So what needs to be fixed? How long do you think it will take?" Jake shifted uneasily, "Leah I can't fix it. There's so much work that needs to be done. The amount it would cost to fix," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Leah it's cheaper to get a new, well used car. I could help you if you'd like." I looked at him, "Jake I will give you some money right now." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I can pick up extra hours at work. Jacob I will for the parts, and labor I promise." He put his hands on either one of my shoulders, "Leah there's no fixing the truck. I'm really sorry." I just stared at him. "You, you can't, you can't fix it?" The words tripped over one another trying to escape my mouth. "I wish I could but there's no way. " I felt it rush through me. The taste of fire licked every inch of my skin. "STOP!" Hunter was quickly pushed back by Jacob. "Just give her space to calm down." I ran off into the woods, until I was deep enough to phase safely. I quickly stripped my clothes before phasing. I picked up my clothing in my mouth and started running.

"What just happened?" Hunter asked extremely confused. "Leah took off to phase. I pushed you back so you wouldn't get hurt, just in case." Hunter looked at him, "Just in case?" Jake sighed, "Leah's cousin Emily is scarred for life because Sam phased to close to her." Hunter took a moment to process what he was just told. "So how do we find her?" Seth spoke up, "Leah has her usual spots. Maybe she took off to the banks of the river by the Cullen's." Jake quickly spoke up, "Seth go check and see if she's there. Hunter just go ahead with Sue to Charlie's. When we find her, we'll let you know." Hunter nodded, "Thank you Jake." They shook hands. Jake took off checking the beach, the cliffs, and the other surrounding areas.

I broke free from the tree's that hugged the edge of the cemetery. I phased back to my human form, and slipped back into my clothes. I walked across the new blanket of snow. I found myself standing in front of the stone that read Clearwater. I squatted in front of it. My fingers traced the letters that were etched in the polished granite. It felt as though time was standing still. I just closed my eyes feeling the warmth of the tears, as they streamed down my cheeks. "Dad I've missed you so much. There are no words to describe the pain I feel. I've kept it dormant as one human being possibly can. The pain of losing you felt like, a splinter of wood under my skin. It's always there, every time it's touched, it stings. It hasn't hurt yet, and I'm not quite sure why. Mom's moved on. Her happiness is what truly maters. I feel like she moved too fast. I wonder if maybe she's imprinted on Charlie in her own way. Today your truck finally stopped working. I guess you're truly gone now. All I have is this stone to talk to." I stopped talking because there was nothing else to say.

After some time of just reflecting quietly, I placed my fingers to my lips. I gently placed them against the cold stone. I pulled my hand back, and placed my hands on my knees and pushed up. I was standing up looking down. "See you later." I walked away, and entered the safety of the woods once again. I was emotionally drained. My body felt physically numb. After everything that had happened today, I couldn't take much more. My heart was just sitting there in the gutter, of a litter filled street of emotions. I stripped out of my clothing once more, and before phasing tied my clothing to my leg. I phased and picked up my shoes in my mouth, and ran to Charlie's house. Once I was in the woods beside his house, I phased back and dressed.

I walked out to be greeted by Hunter. He held his arms open for me. I just walked over wrapping my arms around his waist. He held me close against his chest and with a free hand and rubbed my back. "Edward told me it would be best to greet you out here. He just said you needed me." I just remained quiet, and buried my face in his chest. I don't know how long we were out there, but it didn't matter. "Let's head in." He gently shifted me, and kept an arm around my shoulder. We walked inside, and Hunter returned to the kitchen to help finish dinner. Edward, Bella, Jake, Seth, and Charlie were in the dining room talking, and laughing. I stared out the living room window watching as a dusting covered everything. An unusually warm hand touched my cheek. Images of myself in wolf form flitted by. As fast as they were there, they were gone. My eyes met these beautiful brown eyes. These beautiful eyes were the same her mother once had. "Aunt Leah please don't be sad." I tried too hard to smile. "I'm glad you're ok. Momma, and Jakey were worried. They hoped you would come here." I just looked at her, "Your mom was worried about me?" I had to ask her. I was in disbelief. She nodded, and her beautiful bronze curls bounced up and down. She quietly climbed up into my lap, and looked out the window with me.

She turned her gaze away from the window, and turned it on me. "Aunt Leah why were you sad?" I took a deep breath before answering her. "I miss my dad a lot. His truck stopped working today." She looked at me waiting for more of an answer. "The truck was the last living piece I had of him." Renesmee looked at me, and had understood what I meant. It amazed me that such a young child, was so wise beyond her years. "He'll always be living. You just need to have to remember him. When you stop remembering, he'll stop living." I looked at her, and felt a tear form. Her small hand quickly caught it. "You're wise young one." She smiled, "As are you." I hugged her gently, and she returned the hug. "Why do you call me Aunt Leah?" I asked her. She smiled, "When momma was carrying m, you kept her safe. Plus you kept me safe from the Volturri. That's what a family does. They protect one another, no matter what cost." I smiled at her, "I'd love to have a daughter like you." She smiled once again, "Why don't you?" I remained quiet then whispered, "Because I can't sweetie. It's ok though. I have a wonderful niece." She smiled, "Let's go eat." She hopped off my lap, and pulled me along.

After dinner, we had coffee, and desert. Charlie sat back placing his hands on his stomach. "Hunter, Sue that was delicious. Thank you so much for everything." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Hunter was trying to figure out how Renesmee ate. Edward chuckled hearing his thoughts. I just patted Hunters hand. I spoke softly, "I'll explain later." Bella smiled softly, "Dad I hate to do this but, we need to get going. I need to get her into bed." She gently stroked Renesmee's hair. He yawned, "I need to get up early anyways." He stretched and stood up. "We should get going also." My mom stood up smiling, "You two do have a long drive home." My thoughts started to spin.

We all gathered at the front door. We exchanged hugs. "Call when you get home please." My mom smiled, hugging me. I pulled back and stared at her. I turned on my heels and, walked out the front door. She quickly followed afterwards, "What's wrong? Talk to me please." I looked at her, "It's stupid alright." She grabbed my hands, "It's not stupid if it gets you this upset." I took a moment to compose myself. "When you said, "Call when you get home," it just set off something. I feel like I've been rushed recently. My home now is in Port Angeles, I guess. La Push was home. It's where I had a lot of experiences." My mom let go of my hands, and held my face, "Leah you've started a new life. You've had wonderful new experiences in Port Angeles. You imprinted on an amazing guy. It's scary I know, but you'll be ok." I just hugged her, and she hugged me back.

Hunter walked over to us, "Hope I'm not interrupting." We shook our heads, "No we're all done." He smiled and took my hand, "Are you ready to go?" I nodded. Renesmee had hugged Charlie, and my mom. She smiled up at me, "Aunt Leah can I have a hug before you leave?" I smiled and knelt down hugging her. She wrapped her arms around my neck smiling. "I will see you soon sweetie." She smiled and ran back over to Bella. "Momma come over and say bye." Bella walked over to me. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry for how I treated you before." Bella smiled, "Thank you for keeping us safe." I smiled, "By Uncle Hunter." Renesmee hugged him, then ran to the Volvo and climbed in the back. I smiled, and then climbed into Hunters car, and put my seatbelt on. Hunter said his goodbyes, and then climbed in.

The drive home was very quiet. We parked, and I climbed out grabbing my bags. Hunter soon followed unlocking the front door, and opened it for me. I headed down to the basement with my bags. Hunter quietly followed me. He set his bag down beside mine in front of the washer. "Are you angry with me?" I looked him, starting the washer. "No. Should I be?" He shrugged, "Not that I know of." I smiled, "Alright then." I headed back upstairs with him. Hunter leaned against the counter in the kitchen. His eyes were locked on me. I looked back at him. "Leah let's talk." I felt like I was sitting in the principal's office. I was now on edge.

He pushed off the counter, and pulled me over to the kitchen table. We sat down, and he held my hands. "What happened earlier?" I sighed, "When the truck stopped working?" He nodded. "When it stopped, when Jake said he couldn't fix it," I stopped searching for the right words. "It was like being told he didn't make it all over again. It's like his heart has truly stopped beating. It was the last thing I had that I truly felt connected to him. So I took off to the cemetery. I've never been o his grave except when we buried him. This afternoon, I had to finally realize he's gone. He's dead. He'll never pull up in his truck again. He'll never laugh again. He'll never see what I become." Hunter looked at me, "Leah," I stood up from the table, pulling my hands from his. "Leah?" I yelled, "NO! There are too many things that will never happen, Hunter. I will never experience pregnancy. I will never have children. I will never be a grandmother." He stood up slowly and pulled me into his arms. He held me close resting his chin on top my head. "For everything you named off, you'll gain something in its place." I felt myself calm down, "You have to trust me Leah." I nodded, "I do."

I waited for the clothes to finish in the dryer, and then folded them. I carried the laundry quietly up to our bedroom, and put everything away. Once I finished, I changed into pj's and crawled into bed. I laid there listening to the waves in the distance. The wind blew through the trees outside, and they creaked, and groaned with each large gust of wind. Hunter was still awake downstairs watching a movie. I had so much on my mind. I sighed softly, before giving into my sleepy stupor. As I dreamed I was on the beach back in La Push. I slowly came to, blinking a few times. I could feel Hunters arm draped over my waist. I laid there half awake. That's when I heard his voice.

My sweet child  
I never truly died  
I became one with the earth  
I'm the air you breath  
I speak among the trees to you  
As the air passes by their leaves, it whispers softly  
I'm the one drop of water you feel on your cheek  
I do still cry, but now from the sky  
I'm the fire that courses through your blood, when you need to protect someone  
Last of all,  
I'm the space in which everything happens  
You see now, I never truly left.  
I'm always within your sight, and the touch on your heart  
I will always love you my sweet daughter

I quickly looked around the room. There was nothing there. Hunter was still asleep. I quietly slipped out from underneath his arm, and climbed out of bed. I made my way downstairs. The house was eerily quiet. I decided to head to the sun room. This was my favorite room. It was in the back of the house on the first floor. It was tucked away from everything. I turned on a lamp, and sat down on the couch. I reached over to the bookcase beside the couch, and grabbed my journal. I flipped to a blank page, and started writing.

Hello Stranger,

It's only been a few days since my last entry, but it feels like forever. I feel like a complete stranger now. We are living in peace with one another. Long story short, the Volturri didn't find her to be of any threat. They killed the vampire who informed them of the child. I can't erase that image from my mind. Among other things my dad's truck stopped working. Jacob is unable to fix it. I guess I'm in the market o buy a new car. I'm not sure what I can afford. Maybe I can sell the trunk to a junk yard. I just don't want to deal with it. Now Port Angeles is technically home. I've not changed my address yet. I technically live here. All my clothing is here. We brought up what belongings I want. Hunter calls it OUR home. Why am I not more excited? I feel like I'm broken. I should be happy. I'm alive, and healthy. I have a beautiful home, and amazing boyfriend. I have a great family now. I have a precious little girl who considers me her aunt. Part of me still feels that guilt for how I treated Bella, and the Cullen's. I would do anything to keep them safe now. Well another subject, back to school soon. Guess I will get some normalcy. Well what else is there to write about? I'm not sure where my life is going now. There's school, marriage, grow old. That appears to be my agenda.

I closed my journal, and returned it to the bookcase. There was a lot of rustling outside from the wind. I felt like there were eyes on me. This wasn't the first time. It was so dark outside; I couldn't see much through the windows. I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. When I walked back into the sun room, there were eyes looking at me through the window.


	4. A broken wrist, and

**Chapter 3 - A broken wrist, and blue lines.**

I was taken back. The eyes were extremely unusual, yet still familiar. I was left absolutely speechless. I couldn't break away from those eyes. As fast as they were there, they were gone. A lump had formed in my throat. I wasn't sure if I'd really had this encounter. It had me wondering if I had dreamt my father's voice. Was it that I wanted him so badly, I'd do whatever it took to relive him? I laid down on the couch, and slowly dozed off.

"Leah, Hun are you ok?" Hunter was squatting beside the couch. I rubbed my eyes blinking. The room was now light. The sky was covered by clouds. "I woke up, and your side of the bed was empty. When I came downstairs, you weren't anywhere in sight. Usually you'd wake me up." I sat up, and looked out the windows. Hunter turned looking out the windows as well. "What are you looking at?" I shook my head. "Leah tell me now." I looked at him, "Last night I heard my dad's voice. I was half awake, half asleep. After I heard it I came downstairs, and wrote in my journal. Once I was done I looked up." I took a deep breath before telling him what happened next. "I saw eyes looking at me. As fast as they were there, they were gone. I thought maybe I was seeing stuff." Hunter stood up, and walked over looking out the windows. "You should have woken me up." He turned around looking at me. I offered a smile, "I'm just exhausted. I need to look for a car, work, and school. It has my mind playing tricks on me." Hunter was not taking this lightly, as I had hoped he would. "I'm going to sell my dad's truck for whatever I can get. I'll use what I get, and put it towards a new one." Hunter smiled at me; the stern look had disappeared thankfully. "You can drive my car babe." I smiled, "It won't be all the time." He kissed me softly, "I don't mind ok. Relax."

A few weeks passed, and my dad's truck was sold. I put the money away, and was walking to work after my classes. Work was great. The business was steady, and so was my course load. I'd been working 6 days a week. Granted they were short shifts, but there was no time to just breathe. Hunter and, I only saw each other at meals, or in passing. I decided to call out of work one day. I was exhausted, and could barely stay awake. I walked home, since Hunter worked at the after school program. Once I got in the door, I went straight for the couch, in the sunroom. I laid down, and fell asleep.

When I came around finally, it was almost dark. I could hear talking coming from the living room. The familiar laughs were those of Jacob, and Seth. I got up to find them lounging in the living room, eating pizza. "Hey stranger;" Seth jumped up, and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you around the house. It's been quiet" I smiled, hugging my little brother back. "So how's mom doing?" Seth shrugged, "Good I guess. She's really become serious with Charlie. He'll sleep over at our house, or she'll sleep over there." Wow my mom was moving on already. My dad hadn't even been gone a year. "So have there been any new pack members?" Jacob looked over, "No actually. It's weird. I think since The Cullen kids are all off doing things, there isn't that much of a "threat"." I understood what he meant. Sam's been handling any that do phase." My face must have shown my distrust for that name still. "Well I've been busy. I'm doing home schooling, with Bella, and Esme's help. I've been working on cars in town, earning some money. I'm learning how to be away from Ness, and not let the bond hurt." I nodded, "That's good." He smiled, "So we came here to give you something." Jacob gave that grin I loved. The innocent grin of a goofball.

We all headed outside. Jake's rabbit sat in the driveway behind Hunter's car. Beside Hunter's car was a 1999 Volkswagen Gulf. It was black, with black interior. It was in great shape. Jake smiled, "Everything works. I just did an oil change. You'll be ok for a while." I stood there stunned, "I haven't saved enough for this Jake." He smiled, "Well your mom helped out as well. I had these two bikes I fixed up before, and I decided to sell them. I wasn't going to ride them anymore." Hunter came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his chin on my shoulder. Seth quickly piped up, "Mom, and Dad. I mean Charlie are paying for your insurance." Jake looked at me, "The cars already registered, and had an inspection." Jake smiled. "I can't accept it. It's too much." Jake shook his head, "It has low mileage which is great. An old lady owned it. Took great care of it. All I ask is that, you keep me as your mechanic." I smiled, "Most definitely. I will pay you for labor." He nodded, "Deal Clearwater." I laughed.

After I checked out the car Jake, and Seth headed home. "So you ready for class tomorrow?" Hunter asked. I nodded, "I just need to print out my paper, and I'm all set." Hunter smiled, "So you closing tomorrow at the shop?" I smiled, "Yep. So I'll be home shortly after dinner time." Hunter let go slowly, "Well I will have dinner ready for you when you get home." I grinned, "Awe so sweet." We headed back in the house. Hunter went for the sunroom, and I printed my paper, and left it by my backpack. I joined him curling up beside him. "Come to keep me company?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Sure why not." He laughed, "Smart ass." I winked. "So you like the car?" I thought it was an odd question. I'd already answered that while we were outside, "Yeah." He was trying to make small talk. I knew there was something he was desperately itching to ask, but respected me too much to do so. He went back to reading, and I just remained quiet. After some time he broke the silence between us. "So how are you holding up?" I knew this wasn't what he really wanted ask. "I'm doing good. Just been busy with school, work, and applying for grants." Hunter nodded listening, Well I was wondering if you'd like to move the rest of your belongings into the house. You do technically live here now." I nodded sleepily. My eyes had closed, and I was barely hanging onto consciousness. "Baby go get some sleep." I sighed and pulled myself up to kiss him. "See you in the morning." I mumbled sleepily dragging myself upstairs. He called after me, "Yes beautiful. Sweet dreams."

The alarm went off and, I groaned. I felt around in my sleepy state, trying to shut it off. Finally I succeeded when I heard the thud of it hitting the floor. I reluctantly gave up the covers, and slid out of bed. I grabbed my running pants off the chair pulling them on, and then pulled on a sweatshirt. I got on my socks, and sneakers and crept downstairs so I wouldn't disturb Hunter. I grabbed my keys, and ipod slipping out the front door, and locked up behind me. It was still dark, and I had the streets to myself. I just ran feeling so free. I had felt this way in a long time. Between school, work, and daily life; it felt like a hamster wheel had replaced my life. I was enjoying myself. I loved Hunter but, everyone needs some alone time. After three miles, I decided to head back home.

Once I was home, I went upstairs and climbed into a hot shower. I was letting the water trickle over my skin. There were warm lips against my bare shoulder, and goosebumps were all over my body. "Mmm such soft skin. I could get used to sneaking in your showers with you." He continued kissing towards my neck, just below my earlobe. I turned around and his lips eagerly met mine. He held me close keeping his hands on the small of my back. I smiled against his soft lips, "You know if we're not careful, something could happen in the shower." He gently pulled my bottom lip with his teeth, "Maybe I want something to happen in the shower." I laughed as he kissed my neck. "We need to get ready for class." He ignored me, and continued kissing down my neck. I let my head fall back. Why resist the beautiful moment we were about to have. I gave in, and let myself melt into his body, and become one.

"That was an amazing shower." He smirked as he walked in the bedroom with a towel around his waist. I couldn't help but blush while drying my hair, "Well I"m glad you enjoyed it. I know I did." He smirked making his way over to me. "Oh no you don't." I squealed laughing. He nuzzled his nose against my neck, "Oh come on, one more?" I shook my head know, "We're going to be late." He smiled, "Actually you'll be late. My class is starting late today. Professor had an early meeting. He told us last week." I smiled continuing to get ready.. Hunter sat down on the bed quietly. The mood had drastically changed. A puzzled look was painted on his face. I walked over kissing his cheek, "Get dressed, and we can have breakfast together." He shook himself out of the daze, "Uh... Yeah. Be down in a few." I left him to get dressed.

I poured coffee for both of us, and quietly made breakfast. Cheese, and Pepper Omelet's, with wheat toast. I placed the plates on the table. I waited for him, but he didn't come down. I checked the clock, and I wasn't able to wait any longer. I quickly ate my breakfast. I rinsed my dish, and left it in the sink. I walked out to the front door, and grabbed my hoodie. Hunter was sitting in his office. "Hey what happened to breakfast?" He was glued to his monitor. "HUNTER!" He looked up, "What?" I sighed, "You never came to breakfast. Anyways I left yours on the table. I will see you at lunch." I grabbed my back pack slipping it over my shoulder, and grabbed the keys off the hook, slamming the door behind me. Hunter jumped, startled by my outburst. He retrieved his breakfast, and coffee and brought it back to his office. I left for school. He continued to read. His eyes moved from left to right taking in the words on the screen. He finished reading, and cleared the history on his computer. He quickly shut down the computer heading off to class.

It was finally lunch time. I went to the cafeteria. I pulled out my lunch, and waited for Hunter. I sent him a text,

"Hey where are you. Going AWOL for lunch also?"

Never received a reply from him. I was disappointed, and hurt. What the hell was going on? I shoved my food back in my bag, and went to my next class. I mumbled to myself, "So much for lunch together." I went into robot mode for the rest of the day. When I left campus for work, I still hadn't received a reply from Hunter. I decided to try calling him. It rang five times before I got the standard message, "Hey you've reached Hunter. Leave a message." I hung before the beep. This sinking feeling was foreboding feeling, my whole way to work.

I walked in, and headed for the back room and punched in. There was still an old time clock on the wall. A manilla colored card hung on the wall with my name on it. I was just about to walk out front when Brendan greeted me, "Hi Leah." I smiled, "How are you today?" He nodded, "Not bad for an old man." I laughed, "You're not that old. I probably own books, which their first copyright is older then you." He laughed, "They must be some great books then." I smiled. "So anything you need done in particular?" He nodded, "Actually the shipment came in for the book signing. There are about 200 books currently. If you can put one on display in the window, and make a sign that a would be great. I smiled, "Not a problem." I grabbed a small poster board, and the markers and went to work. Art was never really my talent. Lettering was always something fun for me to do. I sat behind the counter, and quietly worked. I finished the sign and, showed Brendan. He leaned back in his chair, "Leah you never disappoint. I'm glad I hired you. You're a hard worker, and you enjoy your work." I smiled, "Well this book shop means a lot to me." He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. It means a lot to me as well. Go get yourself a coffee. I'm going to be heading home soon." I nodded, and headed over to the coffee shop.

While I was waiting, I turned around to check out the community board behind me. A flyer hung on the board, and it grabbed my attention.

HAVE YOU SEEN ME?

NAME: FRED KANGER  
D.O.B APRIL 19TH, 1985 AGE:20  
HEIGHT: 6 FT 2 INCHES WEIGHT: APPROX 215LBS

DESCRIPTION: FRED HAS BLUE EYES. BLONDE HAIR. HE'S A STUDENT AT STANFORD UNIVERSITY. HE WAS LAST SEEN IN THE OREGON / WASHINGTON AREA. IF YOU'VE SEEN HIM, CALL PORT ANGELES POLICE AT (360)452-4545 OR 911

I grabbed the flyer off the board. I folded it up and shoved it in my pocket. "Large hot, cream, no sugar." I scarfed the coffee off the counter, and went back to the shop. I went back behind the counter, and did an inventory check. Brendan walked out to me. He handed me a set of keys, "Since you're locking up." I smiled, "Ok. I will give them back to you tomorrow." He smiled such a genuine smile. You could tell he was a father, and a grandfather. His warm heart, showed through the windows to his soul. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He smiled, and my stomach flopped. This emptiness took over the space, where my organs should be. "Relax you're not in any trouble." Shit, did my face show it. I realized my breathing was rapid, and my knuckles had turned white. I took a few deep breaths, and slowly got back to a normal pace. I let go of the counter, and the color slowly came back to my knuckles, returning them to their normal color. "So I want to make you assistant manager. I"m willing to work with your schedule. It would pretty much be what you work currently. I would just like to spend some time with my wife, and family. We both know I'm no spring chicken. You've shown great responsibility, and such an amazing passion for what you do. I'm confident in my decision. You'll have your own set of keys. I just need you to close up on some evenings. If you're unable to, or have to close early it's fine. So will you take it?" I smiled, "Oh my god of course. Thank you so much." He smiled, "Well maybe one day it will be yours." He winked at me, "Well I will see you tomorrow. You know how to close up. So you're in charge." He buttoned up his jacket, and left me alone with the store.

I had several customers come in. Sales were great for a monday. It was a small independent shop, but it was a magical store. It was just shy of six o'clock. I locked the door, and turned around the closed sign. I swept the floor, and turned down the lights in the store. I left the display lights on in the front window. I took the cash drawer out of the register, and counted it out, and put it away in the safe. Once I'd finished everything, it was seven o'clock. I grabbed my bag, along with my jacket, and left the shop.

When I pulled into the driveway, Hunters car was there, along with one I didn't recognize. I parked, and climbed out with my bag. I locked my door, and walked towards the house. As I approached the porch, I whipped around. I swore someone was right there with me. That feeling of being watched, crawled eerily up my spine. It tickled like an invisible feather. I fumbled getting my keys in the lock quickly unlocking the door. Once I got the door open, I was inside and slammed the door shut behind me. "Jesus Leah." Hunter walked out of his office greeting me, taking my bag. "Why'd you slam the door?" I scrambled for an excuse, "Wind caught the door, took it right out of my hand." I hung up my keys, and my jacket. He looked at me, and I knew he didn't believe it for one second. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around me, letting his hands find the small of my back. "Mmm so beautiful, and cold." He pulled me close to him. He nuzzled his nose in my hair, and inhaled, "I've missed you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His warmth felt amazing. In the back of my mind, that little voice reminded me, I'm angry with him. "Well you blew me off for breakfast, and lunch." I didn't speak the inner monologue going on inside my head. "So my friend Travis, well he's in back in town. He was on vacation for a while. He was actually in Boston doing a photo shoot for work. He's a freelance photographer, in his spare time." I nodded acknowledging him. "Oh come meet him." Hunter pulled me into the living room. Travis stood up and looked at me. My brain just about froze, and I almost needed a new change of clothes, "You're the guy from Port Angeles." He laughed, "You're the girl Hunter told me he was looking at so I couldn't eat." I laughed, "You have a good memory." He smiled, "It's a talent of mine." I shook my head smiling. "So Travis is spending a few days with us, if that's alright?" I shrugged, "Doesn't bother me." Travis smiled, "Thank you for the hospitality." I smiled, and kissed Hunter on the cheek and quietly went up to our bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes, and changed out of my clothes. I took the bathroom as my hostage. I filled the tub with hot water, adding some lavender. I quietly slipped in, and laid my head against the back of the tub. I shut the water off with my foot, and closed my eyes. What a long day, but a strange day. It was good, I received a promotion. There were several ways to describe my day. Interesting I think would be the most fitting. I kept thinking about the flyer. Do I call the authorities? What would I say? "Yeah I saw these eyes peering in my sun room window. They looked like this guy on your flyer. Yeah well the eyes were red." They'd have my ass thrown in a looney bin. I sat up quickly, "Shit!" I got out of the tub quickly slipping in the process falling on the floor. THUD! Hunter looked up at the ceiling. "That didn't sound good. Go check." Travis sat down on the couch, and put his feet up. Hunter hurried upstairs. I tried to push myself up. Unendurable pain shot up my arm. I NEVER cried. This was one of those moments. I rolled to my side, and got my self to a sitting position, keeping my injured arm against my body. There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Leah?" Hunter was there, "Come in now." He carefully opened the door, and kneeled on the floor. "Baby what happened?" He grabbed my robe off the back of the door, and helped me put it on. "I slipped getting out of the tub. I landed on my arm. I can't move it." He looked at it carefully, "Bad news, I think you broke something." I whimpered, "Help me get dressed please." He nodded, helping me to my feet, "Of course." He'd dressed me, and I was in agonizing pain. I was laying on the bed. My arm propped carefully under a pillow. He came running back up, and gently placed a ice pack, wrapped in a towel on the now black, and blue discolored skin. Travis came up, and leaned in the doorway. "Can I take a look?" I looked at him. "I'm an EMT. I'm working on becoming a paramedic." I nodded, "Please kill me." He chuckled, "Sorry I don't assist in murders." Carefully he moved my arm, and I cringed, practically ripping the comforter off the bed. "Sorry I'm trying to be gentle. You definitely broke something. We, well Hunter need's to get you to the ER. I can drive if you want." Hunter nodded, "I'll ride in back with you."

Before I knew it, I was checked in, and sitting on a stretcher. I had an obnoxious plastic bracelet on my good wrist. The damn thing aggravated me. I was so itchy. Travis, and Hunter sat on the two chairs they provided. "So what happened exactly?" Hunter was curious. "I was trying to get out. I went to reach for my robe. I stepped off the rug, and bam." I couldn't say what really happened. "Yeah those creepy ass eyes I saw, well they were real. I think they belong to a guy who went missing, and well is now a rogue vampire. Hunter nodded, and reached over and rubbed my leg gently. Luckily it was my left arm, and not my right. "Hey I'm going to grab a coffee. Can I get either of you something?" Perfect opportunity, "Yeah actually I'm a bit queasy, pain and all. Could you grab me a ginger ale?" Travis smiled, "Not a problem. Hunter?" Hunter looked at him, "Anything is fine." Travis stood up, "Alright I'll be back in a little bit." He left us shutting the glass sliding door. Hunter looked at me, "What?" I took in a deep breath, "Between us, and only us. Those eyes I saw, I'm pretty sure they belong to a nomadic vampire. Their eyes are red because they survive off of human blood. Well there was a flyer I grabbed earlier. It was hanging up in the coffee shop. Some guy named Fred Kanger is, or was missing. The eyes are the same, just a different color." He looked at me, "Are you sure?" I sighed, "Hunter I've seen vampire's eyes. These are the same eyes." Hunter looked at me, "So what are you going to do?" I shrugged, "There's nothing I can do. If it wanted me, it would have already attacked. I don't think there's any threat." Hunter sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "Damn Leah." Great! Just, great! So now Hunter is left speechless.

After 4 hours, and multiple x-rays, I'm daunting a beautiful black air cast. It's until my follow up appointment, and x-rays with the orthopedist. It supported my wrist and hand. It was held on with three thick velcro straps. They offered me medication for the pain. I refused it. I could take a large dose of Advil, every six hours to help with pain, and swelling. It turned out I had a Stress Fracture on my Radius. Tomorrow I'd have to call the office, and set up an appointment. It looked like at least six weeks in a cast. What a highlight of my life. I'd gone through a lot of stuff. Being in a cast for six weeks, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle this.

Once we were home, I went to bed. I was exhausted, and in pain. I just lied down on top of the covers, and slept in my clothes. Hunter sat down on the sofa in the living room sighing. Travis sat beside him, "What's wrong?" Hunter stared up at the ceiling his fingers were interlaced, and placed behind his head, "Leah seems off. She's been so focused on school, and work. Otherwise she's not talked to her family in several weeks. Her brother, and friend dropped off a car for her, but that was it. She's either at work or home with her nose in a book. She's not eating as much." Travis looked at Hunter, "So why don't you talk to her. Explain your concerns, and how you feel." He shook his head, "I can't really. There's just no good way to approach it." Travis raised an eyebrow, "Now you've peaked my interest. What the hell is your question?" Hunter let out a long needed sigh, "I looked up stuff on pregnancy." Travis's eyes just about popped out of their sockets, "Holy shit dude." Hunter sighed once again, "I know. It's not like I can just ask her." Travis quickly sat up straight, "She had an x-ray." Hunter didn't understand, "Yeah so?" Travis shook his head, "Bro she has to tell them if she's pregnant, or might be before having an x-ray. The radiation could harm the fetus. In the morning ask her if they made sure to cover her abdomen with a heavy vest. If she asks why, explain you were concerned about the radiation exposure." Hunter shook his head, "Glad you thought of that." Travis nodded, "Just doing my job as your friend to look out for you."

He finally headed to bed. He carefully climbed in behind me, and draped his arm around my waist. He grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed and covered us. He gently stroked my cheek, and smiled. "I love you baby. I will be with you forever, no matter what. I will always be your best friend. Promise you that, through thick and thin." He laid there quietly for some time, just listening to the waves in the distant, as they hit the rocks. Slowly the sleepiness draped itself over him, and he fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, and the bed was empty beside me. Had he come to bed? I got up and saw the alarm clock, "SHIT!" 7:15 am. I still had to shower, have breakfast, and make sure I had everything together. I couldn't shower easily at the moment with just one arm. I looked on the nightstand, and there was a note.

Hey Babe,

First of all, RELAX! You have a note from the emergency room doctor, excusing from school today. So don't worry. I also left a message on the Orthopedics answering machine. They'll call back with an appointment time. I'm coming home after class. I've already emailed Susan, and let her know I won't be at work this afternoon. Don't worry the kids will survive a day without me. If you need anything, Travis is staying at the house today. So don't be surprised when you head downstairs. If you need me, call me alright? I will see you soon. Love you

xoxo  
Hunter

I sighed, and folded the note up placing it in my bureau drawer. I quietly went to the bathroom, and showered as easily as possible with one arm. I kept my other arm outside of the curtain the whole time. I swear if anyone walked in, they'd have a good laugh at my expense. Once I was done, I got dressed, and made my way downstairs. Travis was sitting in the kitchen, "Good morning. So how are you feeling?" I shrugged, "Sleepy. Not that hungry. Just came down to get something to drink." He nodded, "So everything is clean. I was up early. I washed out dishes. If you want anything, or need anything just holler." I smiled, "Thanks." I grabbed a bottle of water, and went to the sunroom, and lied down on the couch. I looked out the windows watching the tree's blow in the wind. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and curled up under it. The morning passed, and I fell back to sleep.

Hunter had come back home. "Hey how is she?" Travis looked up from the paper, "She has an appointment at 5:00pm. Sorry it's late. She's been sleeping all day. Hasn't had anything to eat. She's in the sun room. She said she was sleepy, and then went in there." Hunter sighed, "See why I'm concerned. I just don't know how to approach her. This family she's close with, well the father is a doctor. I could give him a call." Travis nodded, "That may be the best thing to do. I'd let her sleep if I were you. She doesn't have a fever. I felt her forehead while she was sleeping. I was concerned about that. I think with everything like work, and school. It's all catching up. The break didn't help anything." Hunter left his bag beside the couch, "I'm going to check on her." Travis nodded.

A soft voice stirred me from my sleep, as a hand gently caressed my cheek, "Baby, are you ok?" I stretched a little, "Mmm." I licked my lips, and started to doze back off. "Leah you need to wake up Hun." I stirred again. When I opened my eyes, they were met by the most beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes were the ones I loved looking at in the morning in bed. Those were the ones across from me when we'd be having a meal together. Those were the ones that flirted with me, when I first met him. The one's that connected, when we made love. The one's I would look at, until we were taken away from one another, by the hand of God. He smiled softly, "Hi Hun. I hate to wake you. You have an appointment at 5:00pm. I wanted you to be able to get ready." I moaned softly, "I'm showered, and dressed. I just need to put on my shoes." Hunter nodded, continuing to caress my face. "Do you want something to eat?" I shook my head, "I'm not hungry." He sighed softly, "Travis said you weren't hungry earlier. If you're hungry at all, let me know, and I will make you something to eat." I gave a half hearted smiled, and he helped me sit up.

So I'd be in a cast for 6 weeks. This would be great. I'd be spending Valentine's Day flaunting a cast. It was all black. I was offered an array of colors. Travis, and Hunter snickered, when they tried to convince me I wanted fluorescent pink. I had to come back in two weeks, for a checkup. We headed to a pizza shop, after my appointment. The guys ordered a large cheese pizza, and a large pepper and onion pizza. I had a slice of cheese, just so I wouldn't be pestered because I didn't have an appetite. I had a lot on my mind. Why hadn't my wrist started healing, and what was up with my body temperature. The guys talked, and laughed. Every so often they'd say my name, and I'd smile to pretend I knew what was going on. Finally after the two of them finished off the pizzas, we were able to go home. I went upstairs to bed, and once again didn't bother changing. I crawled under the covers, and welcomed their warmth, like a much needed hug. I was lonely, and I'm not sure why. I had a great guy, whom I was sharing my life with, so what was it.

I returned to work the following day after class. "Leah, you're back rather soon." I smiled, "Well Brendan, staying home doesn't allow much work to get done here." He chuckled, "So how are you doing?" I shrugged, "It's called a Stress Fracture. I'm in a cast for six weeks. I go back in two weeks for a checkup." Brendan nodded, "Well just leave me a note, with the date, and time. That way I will remember." I smiled, "Thank you." I quietly punched in, and got to work. Brendan had shortly after I'd arrived. It was quiet in the shop today. I walked over to the window, looking out when this overwhelming wave of nausea hit me. I tried to work through it. By 5:00pm I closed up early. I took care of what I needed to, before I left.

I stopped by the grocery store, and did some shopping then headed home. I pulled into the driveway, to find the outside lights on, and only the living room light on. Hunter mustn't be home. I grabbed one bag, and carried it to the porch, then went back for the other one. Just as I leaned in the car, I swore something whizzed pass me. I had no idea what it was. I quickly stood up looking around. My eyes cleared the tree line that ran along the property line. Then out of nowhere that nausea hit. This horrendous odor infested itself within my sinuses. I grabbed the last bag, and dropped it on the porch. The whole time I fought the nausea. "Please God, if you let me make it inside, I promise I will not be a bitch for a month." I went back to grab my bag, and slipped it over my shoulder. I left it on the ground at the bottom of the stairs. I was trying to get up the stairs, "Hunter." I called out with all the energy I had. I waited, and there was no response. I sighed laying my head against the railing.

I'm not sure what time it was. It was cold. I was chilled to the bone now. Not having the wolf warmth sucked. For all the reasons I hated being a wolf, being a human with the normal body temperature, and normal healing was worse. I shivering, and didn't have the energy. What the hell was going on with me. I sat there with my eyes closed, until I heard the footsteps, "Hunter?" He saw me, and practically tripped over his own feet racing over. "What happened?" He asked scooping me up in his arms. "I stopped at the grocery store on the way home. I closed the shop early, wasn't feeling great. But when I got home it just came at me full force. Something stunk outside here. I just couldn't keep my energy up." Hunter sighed, "Let's get you inside. I will grab the bags in a minute." He carried me into the living room and sat me down on the couch. I stared at the dark television, as he walked through carrying the bags, setting them on the counter. I could hear him quietly putting everything away. Once he finished he came out, and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "Hunter please." He held a finger up to silence me. "Listen. You've not felt good for a little while now. I'm really worried about you. I think you're working too hard. If you don't slow down, you're going to pay for it. Sorry to be so blunt about it." I sighed knowing he was right.

I passed on dinner, and sat quietly in bed resting against the pillows. "Hi there beautiful." He set down a coffee mug on the nightstand. "It's Ginger tea. Thought it might help. It's a preventative measure." He shut the door, and walked around climbing in beside me. "Just being an assistant manager, and school is great but, tiresome." I looked down at my knotted fingers. "Hunter pulled my face up to his eye level, "Hey you're doing great. Everything you've gone through and you're still marching on. Geez you don't give yourself enough credit. Why do you doubt yourself so much?" God did he really ask that. I had to think about it. I pulled the mug into my hands. The warmth felt so good. My hands were frozen. "The reason I doubt myself is, because of Sam honestly. I've always felt like I wasn't good enough. He dumped me, and I never understood why, until I learned about imprinting. Even then though, he never apologized really. He used to wish I'd disappear. I wasn't wanted anywhere. Neither pack did I ever feel truly wanted. I was already a social outcast, being the only female wolf. To be miserable, and hearing his thoughts, all the time;" Hunter looked at me, "I'm so sorry. I never knew." I shrugged, "Not something I advertised. I don't want anyone feeling bad for me. I've moved on, and I've started a new life with a great guy." He leaned over kissing me softly, "Drink up, and sleep. Doctor Emerson orders." He smirked. "Yes sir." I sipped the tea, and then set the mug back on the nightstand. "Hey you know, I never got you a birthday present. I feel bad." I shook my head, "There was so much chaos back when it passed. I don't need material things. Just promise never to leave me." He smiled, "I will never leave you." He laid down with me, enveloping me in his arms. "Sweet dreams my dear Leah." I smiled falling asleep.

Two weeks passed, and the house was quiet. Travis had finally got an apartment squared away in Seattle. He had a job, and things were great for him. We were on our normal schedules. I was living on Ginger tea, and toast. I was able to stomach cereal, and soup as well. Heavy foods just didn't settle. Hunter was in his office, and I was asleep upstairs. "Carlisle she's still not eating really. She's been working a lot. I did call Sue, and she wanted me to call you." Hunter paused listening to Carlisle. "Twice that's it. Once back at new years. Then a few weeks ago also. The last time she phased that I know of was New Years Eve, if I'm correct. Nothing after that." His voice fell silent. He stopped pacing, and sunk into his chair. "Alright we'll see you soon. We'll talk soon. Goodbye." He hung up, and slid the phone back in his pocket. He leaned forward, using his desk to support his arms. His lips rested against his steepled fingers. He let out a long sigh.

At the shop, work was rather steady. Business had really picked up. We'd hired two people to help with the shop, and give me a break on the weekends. I was closing during the week now. Elizabeth was a recent high school graduate. She was doing online courses, and worked from 9am - 4pm. She'd open for us, and I would close, and do all the paperwork. Jeff worked on the weekends, which he loved. He was a junior in high school. Brendan was closing on the weekends only now. I liked that we had such a great schedule. One evening while I was at work, Elizabeth poked her head in the back office. "Leah I don't mean to interrupt, but someone's here to see you. The Chief of Police." I dropped what I was doing, and quickly walked out. Charlie stood there smirking, "Well it takes me saying that, instead of your dad to get you out here." I shook my head, and walked over hugging him. "Follow me." We walked out back to the office.

We sat down looking at one another. "How are you doing?" I shrugged, "Ok. I've just been extremely busy." He nodded, "Well your mom was a bit worried. Nobody had heard from you. Even Carlisle, and Esme were wondering how everything was. We told them, we had no idea." I nodded, "We'll come visit soon, I promise." He looked around. I could tell this was just any ordinary visit. "Out with it." He looked at me, and cleared his throat. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Listen you know I consider you my daughter. Well I worry about you." Charlie shifted uncomfortably. "Hunter called you didn't he." I stood up shaking my head, looking around the small office. "Now listen he's worried about you. Not eating, not sleeping well. He's really worried. I can't stress that enough." I walked over to the office door, and opened it. "Elizabeth you can head home. I'm closing early. I will pay you for your full shift." She smiled, "Alright see you tomorrow." She left us. I locked up behind her, and shut off the lights, flipping on the lights in the display window.

I walked back into the office. Charlie looked up. "Just need to do a few things before I leave." I sat down, and counted out the drawer, and organized all the credit card receipts. I made sure to finish my paper work. "Alright so you want to talk?" He nodded, "Hunter told me about the eyes." I felt my entire body tense up. "Leah relax for me. What happened exactly?" I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. "They were just eyes looking at me." I bit down hard on my lip. "The eyes I saw were the same on the flyer I found in the coffee shop." I was between nervous, and freaking out. These eyes were crimson. They were no longer a human shade. How do I tell Charlie, "Yeah a vampire was watching me? Go get him!" He stood up, and hugged me. "You'll be ok. We'll get this whole thing figured out. Let's head back to your house. We can have dinner, and talk more." I finished up, and we left.

I walked out to my car. I looked around like usual. Ever since I'd had the feeling of being watched, I always stayed alert to my surroundings. As I scanned once again, the nausea, and odor took over. I couldn't hold it. I made it to the trashcan. I clutched the sides of it, with my good hand, as my muscles were ached. Charlie pulled up behind my car. He was beside me, "Let me drive you home." I stood up, wiping the back of my mouth with my hand. "I'm ok. Just follow my car." It's not far from here." I climbed in, and waited for him. He flashed his headlights at me, and I started home.

I pulled into the driveway. A black S550 AMG Mercedes was parked in the driveway. I let out a long sigh. What was going on? Why did I feel like I'm being ambushed? Family, I understand they worry, and care. A phone call would have worked. Then again, I've not called. I shut the car off, and climbed out grabbing my bag. Charlie had parked, and walked over taking my bag from me. "Feel any better?" I nodded, "Probably something I ate at lunch." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and we walked inside together.

"We're in the living room you two." Hunter called out. I turned and looked at Charlie, "You knew. They were here." He nodded, setting my bag down. "Carlisle and Esme came to us. Hunter called them." I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Carlisle and Esme sat quietly, and smiled up at me as I entered. "How was work?" Hunter asked. Charlie sat down in a chair. "It was fine. I closed early. I had an UNEXPECTED visitor. You know I had to send an employee home early." Charlie cleared his throat, I looked at him, "Do you need some water?" He gave me a stern look. "This is when you need to be honest. You've never lied to us before." I scoffed at Charlie. "God you live in one fucked, up delusion of a world. You only know part of it. I won't burst your precious bubble." Hunter was upset by the outburst, "Leah stop." I turned and locked my eyes on him, "YOU! You're always trying to fix everything. You know where it gets you, people getting hurt. You know whose hurt? I am Hunter. You went behind my back. You should have just come to me. I'm not a secretive person." Carlisle and Esme watched nervously. The tremble wasn't there, like it was before when I was about to phase. "Leah I was worried about you. Not eating much, not sleeping well, losing weight. Jesus Christ, I love you. I'm with you forever. I wasn't sure how to approach everything." I stood up, "It's as simple as saying, "Can we talk?" It's that easy." Charlie spoke up, "Well then you need to let Carlisle know you got sick after work." I shook my head, "God you all gossip like girls." I stormed out of the room upstairs.

Hunter followed behind me. "Leah please wait up." I slammed he bedroom door shut. Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie exchanged glances. He came in the bedroom, "Babe please. Before you get yourself angrier then you are. Calm down. I'm sorry." I shrieked, "Sorry? You're sorry. You have no right to tell me to calm down. I think I need to pack some clothes, and go back to La Push. I will commute to school. I'm so angry right now. That way they can all be in my business." Hunter sighed, "I know you don't mean that. You're angry at me." I got in his face. "You should have never said anything to Charlie, about the eyes. They were crimson. You know what that means, a vampire. It's a vampire who drinks human blood. Now you could have sentenced Charlie, and anyone else who may be human. This vampire might be still watching me." Hunter looked at me with such remorse, "I had no idea." I hissed, "Exactly." I stormed passed him and went back downstairs, and went right into the kitchen.

I pulled out each knife, out of the block that held them. Hunter had followed me downstairs, and stood in the doorway, "What are you doing?" I looked at him, "Oh just making sure you washed off all the blood. Clean blades for when you stab me in the back again?" Carlisle and Charlie had come into the kitchen, while Esme stood in the doorway. "Everyone relax." Carlisle spoke calmly. "Oh enough with the relax, and calm down." I snapped at him. "What are you going to sedate me, or arrest me?" I looked at the two of them. "Neither of those Leah." I stood there and thought about everything. "Really Carlisle, why are you here?" Esme stood there, and I looked at her. It dawned on me, "You think I'm pregnant. That's why they're here. I should have figured it out sooner." Hunter moved over to me carefully, and held my hand. I pulled away. "I need a few minutes to myself. Chat, have coffee." I went back upstairs to use the bathroom.

Sitting on the counter was a box, and a note.

I bought this for you. I just want to make sure you receive proper care if you are. I love you Leah. Having a child with you, it would be incredible. I'm always here for you. I was scared. I'm sorry I went about it this way. You've not phased in a while, and I put the pieces together, and contacted Carlisle. They came because they care. Be angry all you want, but it was done out of love.

Hunter

I sighed, and felt bad. I locked the door. I need some privacy. I pulled out the instructions, and read over them carefully. I opened the foil packet carefully, and discarded it. Two vertical lines meant not pregnant. A vertical line, and a horizontal line meant pregnant. Easy enough. I removed the plastic from the tip, and peed on the little device. It said results as early as one minute. Once I finished, I replaced the little plastic cover, and set the test on the counter. I flushed the toilet, and washed my hands. I stood there waiting. Slowly the lines appeared. I looked down, butterflies in my stomach. I looked at the test. Two blue lines had appeared, and I was left speechless. How do I tell everyone the results?


	5. Disappointment Honesty, and what have I

_**This particular chapter is dedicated to my mothers memory. She left us on 9/13/2010. I'm posting this on 9/13/2013. Mom it's beeen three years since you left us, but every time I write, you're right beside me cheering me on. I love you, and miss you. Thank you for being my angel. **_

The numbness slowly passed. Numbness had become a new feeling I was becoming quickly accustomed to. It gnawed at my soul. The test was negative. There was no child in our future. I felt like my hopes were shattered. They were in pieces like a glass that had shattered all over the floor. All different shapes and sizes there they lay. I threw the test in the trashcan, and washed my hands. I left the bathroom hitting the light switch as I walked out, and back to the bedroom. I changed into my faithful flannel pajama bottoms, and my navy blue fitted tee. I tossed all my laundry into the basket, and slipped into my favorite button up sweater.

Esme quietly knocked on the door. She stood in the doorway, "May I come in?" I was staring out the window. I slightly nodded, and she proceeded to enter, and join me at my side. Her soft voice broke the silence, "I'm here if you want to talk, or," I didn't let her finish the sentence. I just turned to her, and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't feel stone, or cold. I felt the warmth, of a person whose heart was enormous. I felt safety. I felt compassion. I felt, the warmth of a MOTHER. Without hesitation, she cradled me in her arms. "You don't have to talk. I'm here for you, as a shoulder to just let it all out." She whispered the next part, "I'm not your mother, but I've worried about you since, well you came to protect Bella." I hugged her tighter after hearing that.

She ushered me carefully to the bed, never releasing me from her safe arm. She pulled back the covers, and I laid down. I cradled the pillow carefully around my head. She covered me up, and sat down on the edge of the bed. I was lying on my side, curled up. Out of nowhere the sobs ripped me apart. Esme carefully picked up my hand, gently patting it, "Slow your breathing down Hun. I tried so hard not to cry, to hold it all together. It failed. I just saw her perfect face, and soft eyes, filled with such concern.

Hunter and Carlisle quietly spoke with Charlie. "I'm sorry I dragged both of you into all of this." Charlie shrugged, "No apology necessary. We're family for starters. Second, we were becoming concerned. She hadn't called us at all. Plus we hadn't seen her in several weeks. We weren't sure what was going on with her." Hunter looked at Carlisle, then Charlie. Carlisle quietly excused himself, and headed up stairs.

Once he was upstairs, he quietly knocked on the door. Esme spoke softly, "Come in Carlisle." He stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Quietly he walked over to Esme, kiss the top of her head. "Everything ok now?" She nodded gently stroking my cheek, "She cried herself to sleep. She was sobbing. I felt horrible." Carlisle looked down, "We could hear her downstairs." Charlie looked at me. Hunter said she was having a rough couple of weeks of not feeling well. He was honest with Charlie, explaining how he thought she might be pregnant. "How'd he handle that?" Carlisle smirked a little, "Turned several colors. Red and white were the more prominent ones." Esme smiled, "Well she's an adult anyways." She nodded, keeping her gaze on me.

Charlie sat with Hunter, "You know, at first I felt like things were happening to fast. You take great care of her." Hunter smiled, "Well she takes care of me as well." He was trying to hide the exhaustion that was displayed on his face. "I'm sorry Leah spoke to you like that. She had no right to." Hunter shook his head, "No she had every right to be upset. The stress of everything on her, it caused her to snap. I should have expected it. I should have been fourth coming with her. She didn't deserve to be surprised. I blew her off at breakfast, and lunch. I knew she was hurt, she just didn't say anything. I was looking stuff up online about pregnancy." Charlie sighed and stood up, "Well we can't change what we've done in past. Don't dwell on it. Move forward together, and be honest. No secrets is how you to live." Charlie smiled. Hunter stretched, and stood up and followed Charlie to the front door. "Call me in the morning. Let me know the outcome of that test. I know she was crying. I didn't want to pry. I will let Sue know what's going on." Hunter nodded, "Alright. Listen how about you and Sue don't come up Saturday. Spend the night. Head home Sunday evening." Charlie nodded, "I will run it by her, and let you know in the morning. Let Leah know please." Hunter nodded eagerly, "Of course." Charlie smiled, and slipped his jacket on, and patted Hunters shoulder, before leaving. Hunter closed the door, and locked up.

Upstairs everything was quiet. Esme, and Carlisle remained quiet. Hunter quietly crept in the room, and whispered, "How is she?" He asked walking around the bed, and sat down. "She's heartbroken. The test was negative." Hunter sighed, "It sounds bad, but I'm sort of glad she isn't right now. She's so stressed. I want to have a family with her." Esme smiled, "When the time is right you will." Hunter leaned over kissing my cheek, "So what's causing this then?" he asked sitting back up. "I'm not sure. Let's talk downstairs so she can sleep." The three of them left me, and headed downstairs.

They converged in the living room. Esme sat on Carlisle's lap, and Hunter flopped in a chair. "I honestly don't know what's going on from a medical standpoint. Those are common symptoms. Also with lack of sleep, there's paranoia, nausea, vomiting, loss of appetite. Depression can happen as well." Hunter let his arms rest on the arms of the chair; he caressed the end where his palms sat. "She said the eyes she saw were crimson; and that they belonged to either a new vampire, or one who drinks human blood." Carlisle nodded, "Yes that is true." Esme smiled, answering Hunters question before he could even ask it. "We survive by drinking animal's blood. That's why our eyes are a different color. It also helps us not stick out so much." Hunter nodded understanding. "So why was she so upset about me telling Charlie about the eyes?" Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look before she spoke, "Charlie doesn't know about us. He only just recently found out about the wolves. Even then that was extremely risky." Hunter looked at them, "So why do I know about you?" Carlisle took over, "Because you're with Leah. Well it's extremely risky you even knowing about our secret. The Volturri, if they found out, well Leah or you could be punished. This could also cross over onto us. We trust you." Hunter smiled, "Thank you." There were still questions, that were left to be asked, and someone needed to answer them. "Listen it's late. Go get some sleep. I will leave a note; in-case Leah needs one so she can stay home tomorrow. We're going to head home. We'll see you soon." Hunter smiled, "Alright." He watched as they pulled out of the driveway, and the lights of the S550 faded as it went down the road. Hunter shut off the lights downstairs, after locking the doors. He quietly climbed into bed with me, and wrapped his arm around me.

Friday passed quietly, and quickly. I worked after classes, and made sure everything was set up for the author's corner for Saturday. I wouldn't be in; Brendan would be working for the day. I just needed some time off. Plus mom and Charlie were coming up. I wanted to relax. Yes, I Leah Clearwater is taking time, and relaxing. I know it seemed like such a foreign concept. Hunter and I spent the evening watching television, and eating junk food. I've relaxed, and this is what I needed.

Saturday morning I sat down and looked over the paper. Headlines read, NEW SIGHTING OF MISSING HIKER! There's been a recent spotting of the missing hiker, Fred Kanger. A witness reported to Port Angeles police, someone matching the description had been seen at various points throughout the city. No further information is available at this time.

James Miaganti

I felt my heart drop to my feet. I sat there, mouth half hanging open. "Hey what's wrong?" Hunter asked sitting beside me. I couldn't speak. All I was able to do was look at him. "Leah?" I looked at the paper, his eyes followed mine. He stared at the paper for several minutes. We were both in shock. The door bell rang, causing us to both startle. "Be right back." He kisses the side of my head, before bowing out. How was this possible?

"I'm so excited to see her." My mom smiled, holding Charlie's hand. "I know. Well at least we have a weekend to spend together." Hunter opened the door, "Sue, and Charlie. It's so good to see you. Glad you could make it." He moved out of the way, allowing them to come in. Charlie set down their bags, while Hunter closed the door behind them. Charlie took off his coat, and hung it up along with Sue's. "So where's the misses?" Hunter smiled, "In the kitchen reading the newspaper." She's a little startled. Something she read something in the paper. Its possibly pertaining to what she saw before with the eyes." Charlie looked at Hunter, "We'll talk. If it's anything, we'd have to go to the authorities. I'm sorry."

"Hey Kiddo." Charlie walked in, and hugged me, then sat down beside me. My mom hurried over, squeezing me tightly. I smiled, and took in her scent. God I'd really missed my mom a lot. She, and I slowly let go of each other, and she sat down as well. "So what's going on in the paper?" Charlie asked, reaching across for it. "There have been some sightings of that missing hiker. Well a supposed sighting." Charlie nodded, "So It's someone matching the description, but nothing saying it's definitely him." I shook my head, "No. The problem is we're not just dealing with any regular person." Charlie looked at me, Hunter stood frozen in the doorway. "What do you mean a regular person?" Shit. How stupid could I be? I bit the corner of my lip. "Leah?" Charlie called my name, wanting on an answer. I could feel my heart start beating faster. It thudded against my chest cavity, like someone playing a bass drum. There was no way I could do this. The Cullen's would hate me forever. My mom reached over, and gently rubbed my arm, "Hun talk to us."

I stood up, and started pacing the kitchen floor. Charlie looked, at my mom, and then Hunter. "I'm so lost. What is the big secret? Come on Leah. I'm not going to be upset." I ran my hand through my hair, "Oh Jesus Charlie. I shouldn't be doing this. No, no, no. God they're going to kill me. I'm really ruining everything. Geez I thought Jacob had screwed up before phasing in front of you." I was rambling. It was becoming nonsensical words. Hunter walked over to me, and stopped me, "Breath. You're not making any sense. Deep breathes in." He inhaled deeply, and then blew out warm air at me. "Just like that Leah. You're going to hyperventilate, then pass out. We don't need that." I just looked at him, "I can ruin a lot of lives, and put a lot of people in jeopardy." I glanced at Charlie, and my mom. "Leah they're you're parents, you need to talk to them."

I looked at Charlie, "Remember when Jacob phased in front of you?" He nodded, "Yes, and it's something I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around. I still don't quite understand why you kids turn into wolves." I nodded, "Well it's to protect the humans, and the Quileute land." Charlie looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Shit! Charlie this world you live in, well it's not as it seems. Things blend in, so they're not noticed easily. There are some things that are noticeably different, but people usually shrug them off. Sometimes someone can seem different." His eyes scanned around the kitchen. He was racking his brain, trying to figure out this encryption I was speaking. "Leah, I'm so confused, just spit it out." I snapped, "Charlie there are vampires. Those eyes I saw are ones of a nomadic vampire. They were crimson. This means, this particular vampire lives on human blood. He may not completely drain the victim, he may turn them. He could also steal blood from a hospital. There you have it all." He looked at me, and then chuckled. "Leah, come on." I felt so hurt. I just told him the truth. My mom looked at the table.

I took what last ammunition I had left, "Bella is a vampire. She wasn't sick. Edward changed her. Renesmee is her biological daughter. I stayed at the Cullen's with Jacob, and Seth protecting her. There was a battle not too long ago; I was ready to fight to the death to protect people. I'm not lying." Charlie looked at my mom, "Sue?" She looked up, and nodded slowly, "Charlie I couldn't tell you." She sighed. "Now I'm dead. Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires. Jesus Charlie, all the killings in Seattle. That was a rogue vampire, trying to destroy the Cullen family." His eyes went wide, and he went white. "The Cullen Family?" I'd opened a whole can of worms, and a full weekend of complete shock, and questions could run the length of the Great Wall of China.

I walked into the living room, and curled up in a chair. "Sue, why didn't you tell me?" My mom sat there tearing up, "Charlie it's not as easy as she made it seem. There are secrets for reasons to keep people safe. Now you know. That's why I've been uncomfortable around the Cullen's." Charlie swallowed, and let out a long sigh, "Is there anything else I should know?" My mom shook her head, "Nothing honestly that I can personally tell you. It's up to Leah. There are some things. Well Leah's body is frozen due to phasing, so she can't have children. She needs to have a," Charlie nodded wanting to avoid that topic. "She phased in our house, and the Harry had his heart attack. Seth phased right afterwards." Charlie's became teary eyed, remembering my dad. "She didn't cause it Charlie, in no way what so ever. She still blames herself to this day for it." She stood up and walked over to him, and rubbed his back. "No talking to anyone about this at all." Charlie nodded, "Where is she?" My mom spoke softly, "Living room." Charlie got up quietly, and walked out, and sat down in the adjacent chair.

I was curled up in the chair. What the hell had I done? I felt so sick to my stomach. "Leah, I'd like to talk." I nodded, "So talk then. What's it matter, you don't believe me." He sighed, "It's hard to believe. Since seeing Jacob, I guess anything is possible." I nodded, "You are sworn to secrecy. Hunter knows as well." Charlie rubbed his face, "So Bella, she's a vam," He couldn't finish it. "Yes. She conceived Renesmee while she was human. She carried her as long as she could. Edward turned her, so she'd live. She wasn't truly "sick" as you thought. Now you have your daughter, and granddaughter. All of the Cullen's are vampires as well. There are some things that I can't answer. Don't ask questions if possible. I need to tell them I've told you. This isn't on anyone's shoulders except mine." He looked at me, "On you?" I nodded, "Charlie this is a world, a life I wouldn't wish on anyone." My heart was breaking. He quietly reached over, and rubbed my arm, "Your secret is safe with me. I don't think I want to know anymore right this second. I need a beer." I laughed, "I don't blame you." He smiled, "We'll take this one thing at a time." I nodded, "Agreed."

My mom and Hunter joined us. Hunter leaned down kissing me, and pulled me over to the couch. "You ok?" I looked at him. "Listen Carlisle and Esme talked to me last night. I know how dangerous this is now." I swallowed down the bile that had crept up my throat. "I won't let them hurt any of you." Hunter nodded, and held me close, "It will be ok." I shook my head, "It won't be. I need to talk to them, The Cullen's." I stood up, and walked outside. That unnerving feeling of being watched was thick as fog in the air surrounding me. "If you're out here watching me, you won't want me. Leave my family alone. They've done nothing wrong." Slowly heat coursed through my body, traveling down my arms, to my hands and my fingers. The same happened with my legs, to my feet, and then my toes. The shiver shot down my spine, the tearing sound of clothing, and a howl echoed through the air.

"SHIT!" my mom ran out of the house. "LEAH?" I had escaped to the woods that were on the side of our house. "Leah where are you?" My mom quickly glanced around. I let out a soft whimper. She found me lying on the ground, with my head resting on my good paw. "Let me look at your paw. If there's any pain, just somehow let me know." I looked at her. The last time we were this close, and I was in this form, we'd had a fight. She carefully picked it up, and examined it. Her hands were so small compared to my enormous paw. I winced a little, "Sorry." She continued to look. Even in wolf form, there were no holding back tears. "Well it appears with even just phasing now, the healing is starting. That's a good thing." She saw my fur glisten where the tear had slid down, and gently wiped it away. I could smell him. I could smell that burning bleach smell. I stood up quickly and nudged my mom out of the woods. "Leah stop; what's going on? Charlie came out with Hunter. "Sue, Leah?" Charlie called out. I continued to shove her. "Leah stop this please." I looked at her. She looked past me, the color draining from her face. I kept pushing her until she finally cleared the tree line. I whipped around, and spotted it. The crimson eyes, which had watched me that night, were staring at me now.

I took off in the direction of the vampire, and it took off running southward. I ran ignoring the ache that was now in my front paw. My wrist had healed in that short time. Thank god for the ability to heal quickly again. The feeling of the cold hard ground beneath my paws brought comfort. The cold air rushed through my fur, as I ran at full pace. As my warm breath exited my body, it mixed with the cold air showing the steam I'd created. Whooshing was all that I could hear. The sound of the vampire running, and my body as I dashed through trees, ferns, down limbs; filled the quietness in my head. We'd already cleared at least two miles. He wasn't giving up. We were running through the Olympic National Forest. Nobody would see us. I was on my own, chasing a vampire. What was wrong with me? The last time I did this, Jacob got hurt really badly. I couldn't risk losing him.

We were now in familiar territory. We were close to the highway 101. I could hear the cars, and trucks on it driving along the rain slicked road. The tire's made a hissing sound, as they made contact. The vampire only looked back at me once before he darted across the highway. Without hesitation I followed. Screeching tires and a thud was all I head. I continued running, and an achy sensation licked my hip. I continued running after the vampire. I'd not run in a while. I recognized the scent of the Cullen's. I knew I was close to the territory. My thoughts quickly were consumed with Renesmee. What if the Volturri had sent this new vampire? Granted they'd pardoned her, but what if they'd changed their mind. He took off down the banking that was beside the house and into the river. I continued to follow. "What's going on?" Bella's voice was alarmed. "They could hear it all.

I ran up the other side of the embankment to come face to face with the vampire. He stood there holding his hands up, "Please stop and listen to me." I stopped baring my teeth. "Thank you." He spoke softly. I heard movement behind me. I didn't take my eyes off of him. "I'm innocent. I'm not looking to hurt anyone please trust me. You're Leah. You're from Port Angeles. You work in the bookstore, and you attend school at Peninsula College. I know you've recognized me. I wasn't going to hurt that woman." I was extremely tense. "What's going on?" Edwards's voice was beside me. I could smell Jacob. "Where the hell did you come from?" had invaded my thoughts. I thought back, "Port Angeles, in the woods beside my yard." I kept my eyes locked on the vampire. "You chased him from your home?" Edward asked me. I nodded a little. "Listen please make sure she's ok. She was chasing me, and when we crossed 101 she was clipped by a car." Jacob looked at me, "Leah?" I nodded slightly. I heard the heavier sounds of Emmett's footsteps come up behind me. "Everything ok?" Jasper asked standing beside Edward. "I'm not quite sure. Leah has chased this Nomad from Port Angeles. Someone go check the highway. She was clipped by a car. Make sure everything is ok." Jacob thought, "On it." Jacob turned, and took off running.

The Nomad sighed, "I'm looking for the Cullen's. I'm not here to cause any harm. I was hoping to talk to Carlisle?" Emmett had his arms crossed; his deep voice startled me, "Why do you want to see him?" The vampire spoke, "My name is Fred Kanger. I was created several months back while I was in Seattle. I was supposed to be part of some attack. I chose not to and took off on my own." Edward scanned his thoughts, "Continue." Fred relaxed, "I saw Leah when she was in Port Angeles. I picked up her scent, and knew there was something different. Well I followed her, but kept a distance. I saw she was interacting with your coven. I wanted to wait, just to make sure it was safe. Well today, I was watching her again. I've become genuinely concerned for her. I felt bad for causing such stress." Jasper spoke, "What stress?" I shifted my weight a little. "Fred locked eyes on me, "I tried to keep her from seeing me, to keep her safe. I have a gift. I can make people become physically repulsed when looking at me. Instead she became ill. Nauseated it appears." Edward looked at me. I nodded, and thought, "Hunter thought I was pregnant." Edward looked back at Fred. "Come to the house with us. We'll speak there." Fred nodded, and followed Jasper who led the way.

I turned following them. "Are you alright?" Edward asked walking with me. "I'm a little sore, but I'm alright." He smiled, "Thank you for following him. I'm guessing you don't have any clothing with you." I continued crossing the river, "Correct." Edward smiled, "I will get you something to change into." Esme was standing outside with Carlisle when we arrived back at the house. Rosalie stood inside the large living room with Bella, and Renesmee. "Is everything alright son?" Carlisle asked Edward. He nodded, "We need to talk, but don't worry about it. Jacob will be right back; he had to go check on something." Esme smiled at me, "I will be right back, and she let go of Carlisle's arm, and returned a moment later with a pair of jeans, and a blue blouse for me to wear. I walked behind some cover and she followed setting the clothing down, and turned around allowing me privacy to dress.

Once I had phased back and dressed, I thanked her. "You're quiet welcome. Where's everyone else?" She meant Charlie, Hunter, and my mom. "I left them in Port Angeles." She looked at me, "It has something to do with that guest." I nodded, "I chased him down here." She smiled, and hugged me, "Thank you for thinking of our safety." I smiled, and walked with her, I gently held my hip. "What happened?" Oh I didn't want her worrying, "Nothing. It was just a minor encounter with a car while crossing the highway. It was a tap for me. It's a little sore. Plus I've not run, or phased in some time. I'm a bit sore." She looked at me, "Please let," I shook my head, "Esme I'm alright. Plus I heal. Jake went to check on the car." Just as I said it, he was beside me all dressed, and back in human form. Nobody was there. I'm assuming they continued, or Charlie will hear about it." I swallowed wanting to avoid that topic at the current moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - No longer a threat**

We walked inside, my thoughts were scrambling. What do I say? How do I defend what I've done? How can I explain myself? Esme kept her arm around me. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt his gaze glued on me, as we continued walking inside, "Care to explain. You appear to be quite fearful of an outcome." I gulped, "Your wife is still a newborn. Even though she controls it well, I can see why Jacob feared her reaction to his imprinting news." Edward stopped looking at me, "Uh," I didn't grasp why Edward was confused. "I was using her reaction as, well more or less an example." On a continuous loop was, "I don't know how to explain this." Edward was searching my brain, watching my eyes for anything. "I'd rather tell someone whose automatic response won't be to kill me." Edward shifted, "Nobody will kill you. Just explain."

I brought up the memory of Charlie, and I in my living room. I remembered his face. Everything I said to him, "This is on my shoulders now." Esme turned and looked at Edward, "Please tell me what's going on." I looked down, and carefully spoke, "If the Volturri come, I will go willingly. If they have a different fate for me, I will take it." Edward inhaled an unnecessary breath. Esme gasped, "Leah why do you say that?" Edwards's eyes became wide, and fearful, "We'll protect you. This needs to be handled immediately." I turned looking at Esme, "I'm so sorry. It's just I had to explain, or he might go to the authorities. I couldn't risk that." Esme stepped in front of me taking my hands in hers, "Who might?" Edward spoke, "Charlie, and regarding the nomad in there." I felt the warmth drain, along with the color from my face. Esme's hand was on my cheek instantly, "Let's speak in my bedroom, and have you relax."

We walked quietly in the house past everyone. Esme guided me up the stairs to her bedroom. Edward joined Bella, and Renesmee. "What's going on?" Bella asked looking up at Edward. "Leah had to have a talk with Charlie about some stuff. She's rather upset about it." Edward offered her a smile, desperately trying to get her to give it up. "There's more to it, then you're telling me. I don't keep secrets from you." Edward sighed gently running his thumb across her knuckles. "I will find out, one way or another." Edward buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, "Another is my fear." Bella locked her gaze on him, "Outside now. Renesmee go with," Rosalie came over directing her to the piano, "Play me something?" Renesmee skipped over happily playing Canon in D Minor. Rosalie joined her on the piano bench, and watched as Nessie play.

Edward followed Bella outside shutting the front door behind him. It didn't really matter. Everyone in the house could hear every conversation going on. There was no true privacy. "No secrets. What's going on with Charlie?" Edward looked out before turning to Bella, "Your dad knows, well he had a quick run down on us." Bella's eyes squinted, not quite sure she was catching on, "What do you mean us?" Edward tried to keep his composure, "I'm not angry with her at all. It was a need to know basis. Well," Bella quickly interjected, "Edward Anthony Cullen, you NEVER stumble over yourself. You're never at a loss for words. What needed to be known? My patience is running thin." He gently reached for her hands to hold them, "I caught Leah's thoughts. She's had a feeling of being watched for several months. Well she was. Charlie became involved, and Leah had to explain to Charlie about us. About who was watching her?" Bella's brow furrowed, "Charlie knows. Edward," He released one her hands, to hold up his to stop her from saying anymore, "Leah's exact words were, "This is on my shoulders now." Bella she's trying to keep Charlie safe. She's willing to give herself to the Volturri if need be. She doesn't want anyone getting hurt." Bella whipped around facing the house, Edward was in front of her, "Don't. I wasn't happy, but I understand why she did what she did. That's what matters." Bella growled, "So we're all at risk again?" Edward shook his head, "No. Please relax." Bella stormed past him, and walked back to the house.

We spoke softly upstairs. "So he was watching you?" I nodded, "Yes. He knew that I knew your family." Esme corrected, "Our family. You're just as much a part of it." I smiled. I relaxed considerably. "Should we go downstairs?" I asked. She nodded, "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded, "Just a lot is all." She smiled, and we headed back downstairs.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett sat with Fred quietly talking. "I meant no harm to her. I just couldn't risk her seeing me." Edward walked in quietly joining the others, "I'm not sure you're aware of what you've done to her. You've put her in a bad place. She's terrified, although she won't admit it." Fred met my gaze from the top of the stairs. Esme kept an arm around my waist, as we quietly made our way down. Carlisle was at the bottom waiting for us. His warm eyes helped me relax a little. "You're not in trouble, so you can relax." Esme smiled, and hugged my shoulder gently. "Thank you." softly escaped from my lips.

Bella growled, and bared her teeth at me. She spoke through gritted teeth, "You stupid wolf. You're a filthy mutt. You misplaced being. What the hell is wrong with you? You couldn't keep your mouth shut. I know you're miserable, but risking my dad's life?" Edward was behind her, placing a restraining arm around her waist, "Bella, love don't. It's not her fault." She growled, "Let me go. I will take care of this now. GET OUT! "Jacob just walked in, "Back off of her." I looked at Jacob, "I swear," He cut me off, "Bella leave her alone. You knew it was bound to happen. You had to tell him someday." She shot a glare at Jacob, and then her eyes were back on me, "That was my place to tell him. Get this thing out of here." I pulled away from Esme, "I'm sorry." She reached after me. I pulled away gently. I could feel Bella follow me to the front door, "You are the most hurtful person I've ever met." I swallowed back bile, with tears and left without saying a word.

Bella turned to a room full of eyes on her. "I thought you were my friend. You used to be the friend who used to be easy going. I never would have expected something like that from you. Leah maybe, but you Bella; well no." Jacob looked at Bella, as the anger radiated off of him. His fists were clenched tightly. His body trembled as he fought the urge to phase. "Jacob you said we were different. You didn't blatantly tell him what we were." Carlisle interjected, "Your father was going to bring authorities in. Then it would have been an even bigger mess." Esme was hurt, "Leah's so confused right now. She's hurting badly. Never would I expect her to trust us, let alone me. She's not a cruel person. She's very misunderstood. You owe her an apology."

Emmett looked at Rosalie, and she shrugged. Fred looked down, "I caused her a lot of problems inadvertently. I stayed close to her, but hidden. She thought she was pregnant. I have the ability to repulse people, and make it so they can't see me. Well she couldn't see me, and became nauseated, and had vomiting. It happened for several weeks." Esme moved beside Carlisle who held her. Her soft voice broke the silence, "She was devastated when her pregnancy test was negative. She cried herself to sleep that night. So please don't attack her." She looked at Bella, who'd knotted her hands, "Now I'm truly the bad guy. I need to find her." Edward looked up, "She's in the woods somewhere. She's in human form, just quiet. I'm not prying, just watching."

The Cullen's house phone rang, "its Hunter calling." Alice spoke softly, and walked over answering, "Hello Hunter. Hold on one second." Alice handed the phone off to Esme. She excused herself, "Hello," Hunter was nervous, "Is she there?" Esme walked over to the windows, and looked towards the river, "Yes. She's in the woods. She's quite upset. We also have the visitor whom she followed. Are you coming here?" Hunter kept driving, "Yes. Charlie, and Sue stayed back just in case." Esme's voice was so soft, "Alright. Well be careful. We'll see you soon." Hunter smiled, "Will do. Thank you." He hung up, and tossed the phone on the seat beside him. Carlisle walked out behind her, "He's on his way?" She nodded, "Yes, and she was clipped by a car, but insisted she was ok. I'm worried about her." He kissed the top of her head, "I am as well. All we can do is be there for her." Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme, holding her in a tender embrace.

Jacob left Renesmee inside, and walked out following my scent. I found a down tree, and sat down on it, and wrapped my arms around my stomach. The warm tears left wet trails down my cheeks. My shirt was damp from me crying. I felt so worthless, like a failure. I clenched my eyes shut and felt my body shutter with each inhale of breath. Soft sobs echoed through the vast woods. Warm, strong arms were around me, "You are the best second in command, I could have ever appointed. You didn't have to follow Fred, but you did to keep us all safe. I'm glad you're part of my pack. Ignore Bella. She gets scared, and when she does, well." I rested my head on his shoulder, "Nobody knows what I went through." Jacob's mouth twitched, "They were filled in. I'm so sorry." My breathing was ragged, "Just not meant to be." Jacob kept me close, "If it's meant to be, it will be."

Bella looked at the floor, "I didn't even think." Emmett held Rosalie close, "We've all done it." Fred looked around, "I need to provide you all with more information. There's a lot you don't know. I would like everyone here." Rosalie smiled, "I will go get Leah." Emmett smiled, "I will tag along." They glided towards the front door, and left. Edward looked at Bella, "Relax, and talk to her calmly." Esme, walked out with a mug, which had steam coming off of it, "Hot Coco for her." She set it on the table, and sat down. Carlisle stood waiting.

Jacob looked at me, "Was it just a clip?" I shrugged, "I think so. I felt the hit, but there was too much going on. My adrenaline was coursing through me like never before. It's been a bit since I phased. I've been trying to control it." Jake nodded, "I understand. Sam needs to know about the new vampire. I will handle that." I cringed, "Yeah thanks. How's Seth been?" He shrugged, "Doing his own thing. When we've phased, he's usually thinking about drawings. Your brother seems interested in floor plans." I smiled, "Maybe a future architect." Jake laughed, "Architect by day, wolf by night." Rosalie, and Emmett approached slowly, "Family meeting. Mom made hot chocolate for you." Emmett grinned. Jake let me go and I stood up. Rosalie linked arms with me, "I think we're going to be good friends." This was totally unexpected. "Hell froze over. Blondie's befriending a wolf?" Jake smirked. Emmett's laugh was loud, and boisterous. "I know where you live Jacob." Rosalie smirked. We headed back.

Carlisle greeted us at the front door, "Everything's ok." I smiled a little walking in. Bella stood up and started towards me. Rosalie moved in front of me pushing me behind her, "Don't!" Bella shook her head, "I promise I just want to apologize." Rosalie didn't move. Emmett looked at Edward and thought, "Never would I expect to see this happen." Edward smirked. "I'm really sorry. I was just angry, and spoke without thinking. Maybe we can talk later?" I nodded shyly.

Rosalie walked me over to the couch, and Esme patted and open spot beside her, so I sat with her. She moved my hair off my shoulders, and Fred handed me the warm mug. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He squatted in front of me, "I'm so sorry for any pain I may have caused you. I was just trying to get in touch with the Cullen's, and well I knew you knew them. I watched you that night, because I was truly concerned." I reached out slowly, and touched his cheek, "I forgive you. I understand why you did, what you did." He smiled and took a seat closest to the couch, in a single seat. I could feel his gaze on me. I wasn't as on edge. I looked up and around. "That's me. You were extremely on edge. I'm helping keep the atmosphere calm." Jasper gave a charming grin. Alice had her arms wrapped around one of his. The others made themselves comfortable on the remaining furniture. Jacob appeared with Renesmee. She'd grown again. She was standing beside him, their hands intertwined. I saw best friends, not an imprint mate. I just smiled.

Fred waited until everyone was settled, "I was created in Seattle, back when Riley was around. Well I kept to myself, along with a friend of mine. We were supposed to meet up, but she never came. She was young; her name was Bree, Bree Tanner." Esme looked at Carlisle, and then looked down. "The Volturri killed her." Was all Edward said? Fred's silence spoke so much. It took him a few minutes before he spoke again, "Well I decided you couldn't be that much of a threat, or you would have found me." I looked at Fred, "I'm sorry you lost your friend. I'm willing to be friends." Fred's smile warmed me, "I would love that. Thank you so much." Carlisle smiled; Well you may join our coven, on one condition." Fred looked at him, and Carlisle continued, "You must only drink the blood of an animal. We don't live on human blood. It will take you some time to adjust. Bella is the newest vampire. She was only turned several months ago. She may be of some help controlling the urges." Fred smiled, "I can manage. Just need some hunting tips and guidance." Jasper spoke, "Obviously you survive on human blood, but there've been no reported deaths, or missing people." Fred smiled, "Sadly it's considered stealing, and that alone bothers me. Blood banks are how I've survived. The thought of taking an innocent like, is not how I live." Jasper smiled, "Well I'm welcoming you, if you choose to stay." Emmett grinned, "Someone to watch the games with." Fred laughed, and relaxed, "Absolutely." Alice smiled, "I shop for everyone. Hope you don't mind." Fred smiled, "Style is good." Rosalie leaned against Emmett, "Welcome to the family." Edward looked at him, "I'm the one who can read your thoughts, everyone's except hers." He gently placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. She reached up, interlacing her fingers with his, "I'm a shield. It's hard to explain." Fred smiled, "Maybe show me sometime." Bella gave a gracious nod agreeing. Carlisle smiled and held Esme, "We're the "parents" to the group per say. You'll learn the cover story. Renesmee let go of Jacobs's hand, and gently touched Fred's cheek. A slight shutter told everyone she was showing her talent, "You've grown quite a bit in such a short time." She giggled, and ran back to join Jake. Carlisle looked at Jacob, "This is Jacob Black. He's the alpha of his pack. He's a shape shifter. Fred nodded, "I think I've seen you before. La Push reservation?" Jake nodded, "Possible. I do still patrol at night sometimes." Fred smiled, "Your eyes, and scent. You and, Leah carry it, but also slightly different."

Things were calm, which was nice. I drank the coco, and set the mug down. A twinge of pain traveled down my leg, from my hip. The small gasp, which no typical human would have heard, had all eyes on me. "Come on let's make sure you're ok." Esme spoke. "It's probably a bruise, nothing serious. Her liquid gold eyes were pleading with me silently. I stood up, and walked out of the room down the hall. She followed and opened the rather large sun room. I stepped in, and she shut the door behind us. I carefully slid down the pants and exposed my hip. She looked carefully, "It's red, and slightly swollen." I sighed, "I'm feeling it. Adrenaline is wearing off." I carefully slid my pants back into position. I remained quiet for a minute. Esme stepped in front of me, "What is it?" I looked up, "I shouldn't be sore. Wolves, well were supposed to heal immediately, or close to it. It's not dislocated. If there were any fracture I'd know." She looked slightly concerned, "Did you phase on impulse, or did you choose to?" I thought about it, "A little of both." She pushed my hair behind my ear, "Let's see what we can find on shape shifters." She led me to Carlisle's expansive study.

We were looking over a book, "Nothing. I have no idea." Warm hands were on my shoulders, causing me to startle, "Hi baby." Soft lips tickled my ear lobe. I turned, looking up, "Hi there handsome." He smiled, and hugged Esme. "So what are we looking for?" I looked back towards the book. "We're trying to find out healing abilities in shape shifters." Hunter's eyebrows rose as he walked around, and squatted beside me, "What happened? Don't say it's nothing." I stood up and the pain had become more intense, "I was clipped by a car on 101. It's hurting more so now than before." Hunter stood up bedside me, "Nothing's broken?" Esme shook her head, "No it was red, with slight swelling." Hunter looked at me, just as a soft knock drew our attention to the door, "May I come in?" Carlisle's voice slipped through the small opening. "Of course you can Carlisle." Esme replied, and he walked in joining us.

He walked over peering over Esme's shoulder, "Pain?" He asked. I remained quiet. "Charlie received a call, and called us. Someone said they saw a rather large animal come darting out of the woods. They felt the car make contact. The animal took off. A busted fender is what they reported. The speed along that part is 45mph. You're phasing back to human form, and still in pain. Something's going on." I sighed, "We know." Hunter pulled me carefully into his arms. He gently kissed my temple. "I think, I'm losing my wolf, or shape shifting abilities. There's technically no threat. I know that now. I may only phase, when I want to." Carlisle took a moment to process what I was saying, "That's a very strong possibility. Let's see what we come across. We can sit down and well compare ideas." I smiled, "Sounds good. What about Charlie and mom?" Hunter smiled, "We'll see them in a bit. They're spending the weekend with us. Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee are as well." Hunter informed me. Esme smiled, "Full house. That's good because we need to hunt."

Esme, and Hunter left the room chatting. They were talking about decorating ideas of all things. Carlisle looked at me, meeting my gaze, "You find something?" I shook my head, "If it doesn't get better, the pain, I will have it checked." He smiled, "I'm always here." I smiled, "It's a bruise most likely. I also have my mom for the weekend." He smiled, "I'm glad you've grown comfortable with us. It means a lot to us. Esme considers her you one of her own now. I do as well." I felt a surge of happiness course through me. I hugged Carlisle without thinking. He quietly returned the hug. We continued to read, and chat but couldn't find much. "Well listen, I want you to get home, and REST. Heat the hip, and take it easy." I smiled rising, "I will." We walked back out to the living room.

"Alright, we're packed. Let's go." Renesmee couldn't contain her excitement. I smiled, "You packed enough for a week." She smiled shyly, "I was hoping to stay for a week. I smiled, "What will you do while I'm at class, or working?" She quickly replied, "Shopping. We could go to Seattle." Bella smiled, Renesmee you can't just decide." I smiled, "Actually it will be nice. Rosalie came over to me, "I was hoping to steal you just to talk with you quickly. I know you need to go." I looked at her, "Uh sure." She smiled and led me away from the others. "Oh I will miss you guys. Call please." Esme hugged everyone. "We will grandma." Renesmee smiled, and went along hugging the others. They all talked quietly.

"Listen I stood up for you because, at one time, Bella was in your shoes. She knew what we were, and risked our safety with the Volturri. As you can see, we're safe. I understand you telling Hunter, and Charlie. I can't thank you enough, for protecting all of us when she was pregnant. Plus with the battle, you're like a sister to me." She took a moment and smiled at me, before placing a small white box in my hands. I looked at it, then her. "Open it." She smiled. I did as I was told. Inside there was a silver bracelet with a round charm. Engraved in cursive it read, "Special Sister" with a small heart below the writing. "It's a Pandora. You can add charms as you'd like." I carefully put it on, and smiled. "Rosalie I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry I was so," She stopped me, "Water under the bridge. The river continues to flow in one direction. You'll never see the same water again. So let it lay down stream." I hugged her, "Thank you." She smiled, "Alright you need to get home, and relax. Call if you need anything. Love you sis." We walked back out.

We were in the car and all set to go. Edward and Bella were driving up with Renesmee, and Jake. "Promise to call, email, or even text." Esme smiled. "I promise I will." I let go of her hand, and put the window up. We all waved as we headed down the long drive way. I felt a lump in my throat, and Hunter squeezed my hand. Edward smiled softly following behind us. "What are you smiling about?" Bella asked. "Leah's a bit sad to leave. She found out Esme and, Carlisle consider her part of the family." Bella smiled, looking back at Jake. "I'm glad to hear that. She's felt out of place for a while."

Back at the big white house, the remaining Cullen's gathered, getting ready for their first Hunt with Fred. "The blood won't quench your thirst for human, but it allows you to survive. With time your eyes will become our color. That will take several months." Fred nodded, "Understood." Carlisle smiled, and shook hands, "Welcome to the coven." Esme smiled, and then hugged him. Fred's smile showed such happiness, because he now had a family.

I dozed off in the car, while we headed home. Hunter called, and told them we were on the way back. I'd startled awake from a dream, quickly looking around. We were entering Port Angeles."Babe what is it?" I took a deep breath, and shook my head, "Bad dream. We were in a bad car accident." He smiled, "It was just a dream." We'd pulled up to the intersection of W 8th st, and S N St, and were waiting, for the car in front to turn. The car in front turned and it was clear. Just as we started through the intersection, a car blew through it. Hunter hit the brakes. I heard a thud, and just felt the car spin.

The car stopped, after crashing into a parked car. Our car was facing Edward's head on. I sat there in shock. Hunter looked at me, "Baby are you ok?" I couldn't answer right away. Edward and Bella were out of the car, and at ours. My door was flung open, "Leah are you ok?" Bella stood there. Bella looked at him, "Go ahead I've got her." Hunter climbed out, and ran to check on the car that blew through the red light. Edward was on the phone with 911. "I...I...," I couldn't talk. I carefully undid my seatbelt, and I climbed out. I stood there in disbelief. Then I was doubled over vomiting in the middle of the intersection. Bella rubbed my back with one hand, while holding me with the other. "They're on the way. I'm going to check on the other car."Edward said before leaving us. Bella nodded, "Ok." She pulled out her phone, and called Charlie back at our house, "Hello?" Bella spoke clearly, and calmly, "Dad get down to W 8th St, and S N St. There's been an accident. Nobody appears hurt. Leah's sick," Charlie cut her off, "On the way." She shoved her phone back in her pocket holding me. I sat back down in the car, and just held my head, and felt tears flowing. "I was asleep in the car. I had a dream we were in an accident." She squatted in front of me, "Charlie is coming. You're ok. Breathe alright. Are you hurt anywhere?" I took a mental checklist. "No. I think I'm ok. I'm just shaken up." She looked at me, "Hunter's checking on the other driver."

The sirens blared, and blue and red lights flashed. All kinds of voices were surrounding us. "Leah are you hurt anywhere?" Charlie's fatherly tone took over his regular one. "I think she's shaken up. She had a dream about an accident, just before it happened." I climbed out, and went around Charlie. I just looked at our car. The front left fender took most of the hit. It didn't appear that we could drive home. My mom was busy checking on Renesmee, and Jake. "I want to go home." I started to walk. "Whoa," Charlie quickly caught my arm, "get in the back of your moms car." Charlie had me tucked against him, and as we walked. "Everyone's ok Nessie." Bella walked over to the car. Charlie helped me in the backseat. I sat there as the noise hummed around me. It was like my brain had floated away for the time being. "She's like ice. In the trunk there's a blanket. We need to warm her up. I can't have her going into shock. Leah Hun it's mom. Can you talk to me?" I looked up at her slowly. "Hey it's ok." She pulled me tightly against her, and rubbed my back, "Shh baby its ok. It's the scariest thing in the world. You're both ok." Charlie handed her the blanket, and she wrapped it around me. She climbed in the back seat with me, and just pulled me close. I didn't have anything to say. I just wanted to go to sleep. I sobbed softly falling asleep against her.

The next thing I heard was, "Hun we're home." My mom gently woke me, and climbed out. I made my way up to the porch, and fumbled through my pockets trying to find my keys. Hunter was beside me unlocking the door. I turned the knob and headed inside. I walked through the house back to the sunroom. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, and wrapped it around me. Hunter sat down, and culled me against him. He gently stroked my hair as we sat there in the darkness. "I will always keep you safe. I love you. Promise me one day, soon, you'll marry me." I smiled, and whispered, "Yes." I slowly dozed off against him.


End file.
